Justificativas
by nishitani
Summary: " Ele não entendia. Aparentemente ela não tinha nada de especial. Não era tão doce como a Hinata, nem tão sensual quanto Ino ou tão determinada quanto Sakura. Então, por que ela o atraia daquela forma? " Primeira fic, por favor, leiam com carinho! :)
1. Chapter 1

Justificativas

Estava havendo uma discussão daquelas no clã Hyuuga. Neji simplesmente odiava tudo aquilo. Não fazia sentido algum. Desde que Hinata-sama assumiu a liderança, as coisas só tinham melhorado para todos. Provavelmente era por isso que os anciãos da souke viviam implicando com a nova líder que, com toda calma e mansidão, ouvia aqueles absurdos e permanecia impassível e decidida.

Realmente, ela era digna daquela posição. Aahn, se ele tivesse uma só chance de ser o lider, com certeza não aguentaria tudo com compostura. Enfim, como ele não era o lider de clã nenhum, o melhor era sair logo dali.

Começou a caminhar sem rumo. Normalmente, ele iria para o campo de treinamento. Treinar era, praticamente, a solução para quase tudo. Mas, naquele dia, ele não estava com vontade. A tarde estava cinzenta e nuvens pesadas de chuva se aglomeravam acima da vila. Uma tempestade se aproximava.

Enquanto caminhava, não prestava muita atenção nas coisas ao seu redor. Perdido em pensamentos, retribuiu vagamente o cumprimento de uma atarantada Sakura que corria para mais um plantão no hospital de Konoha. De fato, aquela era uma kunoichi digna de sua gratidão e consideração, já que ela o consertara incontáveis vezes após missões quase suicidas. Entretanto, outra kunoichi dominava os seus pensamentos e ele não entendia o por que. Pior ainda, não entendia por que estava parado na porta da casa dela.

Já chovia há, pelo menos, vinte minutos. E faziam trinta minutos que ele permanecia parado de frente a casa dela. Não se importava em estar encharcado. Queria bater na porta, mas o que ia dizer? Que sentiu falta dela durante essa semana que ela esteve fora em uma missão? Que ficou irritado com a Hokage por não tê-lo enviado junto com ela? Não. Ele não diria nada disso. Só de pensar em uma situação assim, sentiu um calafrio. Ele nunca foi bom com palavras. Seu orgulho, fundamental para que ele chegasse aonde chegou na sua carreira shinobi, o impedia de dizer simples palavras, demonstrar um pouco de sentimento.

Porcaria. Já que não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, por que não ia embora logo? A vontade de vê-la era tão grande assim? Era. Tão grande que rendeu a ele uma semana sem dormir direito só pensando se ela estaria bem. Então, sem pensar no que diria depois ou como explicaria sua presença ali, ele bateu na porta.

Alguns segundos de espera. Nenhuma idéia do que dizer ou fazer. Finalmente, Tenten abriu a porta. Com os cabelos soltos e um olhar surpreso, ligeiramente assustado, ela perguntou:

- Neji?! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá tudo bem?

- Na verdade não... bem... ahn... Eu estava só passando e me perguntei se você já tinha retornado... Resolvi bater... Enfim... – balbuciou ele.

- Cheguei faz umas duas horas... Ande, entre! – Convidou cordialmente.

- Não... Obrigado... Eu... Você deve estar cansada... Não quero te incomodar... É melhor eu ir andando...

- Não estou cansada! Vamos, entre logo. Você está encharcado e não quero que fique doente...

Neji não teve tempo para responder. Ela o puxou pela mão e o conduziu para dentro da pequena casa.

- Estou molhando sua sala. – Resmungou ele.

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu ela, conduzindo-o para o banheiro. – Acho que tenho um roupão que te serve. Esepere um minutinho que vou trazê-lo. Vou pegar também toalhas limpas e sabonete. É melhor você tomar um banho quente, antes que congele...

- Não precisa se incomodar, é melhor eu ir...

Tenten revirou os olhos. Como se ela fosse morrer por ceder seu banheiro e uma toalha. Às vezes Neji tinha uns surtos de idiotice que ela não entendia. Então disse num tom um pouco mais autoritário:

- Primeiro: você não está me incomodando. Segundo: não faço idéia do por que, mas você não está com cara de quem está com vontade de voltar para casa agora. E terceiro: tome logo esse banho!

Dizendo isso e sem esperar resposta, ela saiu para pegar as coisas. Ao chegar a seu quarto, ela se pôs a refletir quão inédita era a presença de Neji Hyuuga em sua humilde residência. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Colega de time, talvez até amigo, mas, acima de tudo, o homem que amava. Um amor contido, escondido, e que ela custara a admitir para si mesma. Não queria amá-lo, pois tinha certeza que jamais seria recíproco. Ele era demais para ela. Bonito demais, inteligente demais, orgulhoso demais. Tinha que se contentar em ser sua colega de time. Ponto. Era melhor se apressar. Pegou um sabonete novo, duas toalhas brancas e um roupão masculino da mesma cor, que Lee usou uma única vez, quando ela tomou conta dele após uma missão.

Ao voltar para o banheiro, ela encontrou Neji sem a parte de cima da roupa. Rapidamente ela lhe entregou as coisas e disse:

- Fique a vontade. Tem alguns shampoos ai dentro, use o que quiser. – e saiu em direção à cozinha, enquanto ele murmurava um "obrigado".

Na cozinha, Tenten procurou se ocupar com o jantar e não pensar muito sobre o gostosão que estava tomando banho em seu banheiro. Droga. Estava pensando nele mesmo assim. Afinal, por que ele foi até sua casa? Na verdade, ele disse que só estava passando... De toda sorte, ela já estava acostumada com o jeito dele, e provavelmente o Hyuuga não lhe daria explicações de nada. Era melhor se ocupar com o jantar mesmo.

Depois de um tempinho, Neji apareceu na cozinha. Ele estava se sentindo um idiota completo. De roupão, na casa de sua colega de time, enquanto ela preparava o jantar, e ele nem ao menos tinha dado uma justificativa decente para aparecer daquele jeito. Sem graça com a situação, ele disse em voz baixa:

- Quer ajuda?

- Ahn, não precisa Neji, obrigada! – respondeu ela. – Aceita um pouco de chá, enquanto o jantar não fica pronto?!

- Sim. Por favor.

Imediatamente, ela serviu o chá em duas xícaras e entregou uma a ele. Realmente, ela sabia preparar um chá maravilhoso. Fitando o conteúdo da xícara, ele disse inesperadamente:

- Estava tendo outra discussão no clã. Por isso resolvi sair. Não tenho tanta paciencia como Hinata-sama.

- Huum, entendo...

"Neji Hyuuga dando explicações?! Mais inédito impossível" – riu ela, em pensamento. Normalmente, ela não se importava com o silencio que sempre havia entre ela e Neji. Tempos atrás, ela sempre tentava manter uma conversa, mas ele, prático como sempre, só respondia o necessário. Então, ela percebeu que era mais agradável conversar com suas amigas ou até mesmo com Lee. Mas, naquele dia, de algum modo, ela sentia que ele queria conversar, mas não sabia como manter o diálogo. Por isso, ela resolveu perguntar:

- E como está Hinata-chan?

- Bem... Aturando alguns desaforos dos anciãos do clã e se saindo bem das dificuldades.

- É... Hinata-chan mudou muito... Acho que ninguém imaginava que ela conseguiria se sair tão bem no comando do clã.

- Uhum...

- Então... Conte-me como foi que você sobreviveu uma semana a mercê de Gai-sensei e Lee? – Ela perguntou, rindo.

Neji deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

- Tive que usar toda a concentração que possuo... E também todo meu auto-controle para não apagar aquele maldito fogo da juventude...

Ela riu com gosto. Ele não pode deixar de reparar como ela ficava bonita rindo.

- Não acredito que você ainda não se acostumou com eles! – ela disse.

- Acho que nunca vou me acostumar. – resmungou ele.

- Duvido! A alegria deles meio que é contagiante, e de certa forma até aprendi a gostar disso, menos quando eles exageram...

- Mas eles sempre exageram...

- Ôh, nem sempre! As missões são mais divertidas com eles... Fizeram falta nessa missão... Na verdade, senti falta de todos vocês. – ela completou ligeiramente corada e se virando para se ocupar com as panelas.

- Hum. Também senti sua falta...

"QUÊ? ELE SENTIU MINHA FALTA?" ela pensou, com o coração acelerando.

"O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE?" pensava ele horrorizado. Como teve coragem pra dizer aquilo? Rapidamente, ele emendou:

- ... nos treinos.

- Ahn, claro... Imaginei. – retrucou, com uma pequena nota de tristeza na voz.

Pronto. Agora sim ele se sentia o ser mais idiota do universo. Ela ficou triste. Talvez até ofendida. Será que não teria sido melhor dizer que tinha sentido falta da amizade dela ou coisa assim? Ótimo. Ele só estava dando mais razões para ela julgá-lo insensível. Ele só parecia insensível, mas não era. Tudo bem. Ele agia como um insensível, mas só fazia isso por que não sabia se expressar. Às vezes ele sentia certa inveja de Naruto, pois este falava o que vinha na cabeça, sem medo do julgamento alheio.

Após esse momento de constrangimento, Tenten quebrou o silêncio.

- O jantar está pronto! – disse ela, como se não tivesse ocorrido nenhum mal estar. – Espero que goste...

Então eles jantaram em silêncio. Quando terminaram, ele tomou coragem e disse:

- Estava ótimo. Você cozinha muito bem.

- Oh, obrigada! – ela respondeu surpresa com o elogio.

Então ela começou a arrumar a cozinha e Neji se pôs a ajudá-la, embora ela tivesse dito que não precisava. Enquanto lavava os pratos, ele tentava pensar em algo para iniciar uma conversa. Por fim, ele se deu conta que ainda não tinha perguntado a ela como tinha sido a missão. Bom. Era um começo. Suspirou de leve e perguntou:

- Ahn... como foi sua missão?

- Ahh, foi até tranquila – respondeu um pouco surpresa com a pergunta. – Minha função foi, basicamente, avaliar alguns armamentos, sabe... Verificar se eram de boa qualidade. Ficamos preocupados na volta, pois adquirimos uma boa quantidade e o valor é considerável... Mas os caras que nos atacaram não eram dos melhores... Demos conta!

- Hum...

De fato, ele estava curioso para saber sobre os shinobis que fizeram parte da equipe para essa missão, mas ele preferiu não perguntar. Ia parecer que ele estava com ciumes. Na verdade, ele estava com ciumes, porém, jamais admitiria. Bendito orgulho.

Quando terminaram de arrumar tudo. Os dois se dirigiram à sala. Mesmo com as cortinas fechadas, os clarões dos relâmpagos iluminavam o ambiente. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte e o barulho dos trovões eram, de certo modo, assutador. Ele se sentou no sofá maior, enquanto Tenten procurava um livro na estante. Era uma estante muito bonita, repleta de livros do chão ao teto. Quando ela encontrou o livro que queria, se acomodou no sofá menor e se dirigiu a ele dizendo:

- Se quiser ler alguma coisa, fique à vontade!

- Acho que eu devo ir embora – disse em voz baixa.

- Nessa chuva? Nem pensar...

- A chuva não vai parar tão cedo...

- É só dormir aqui.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar incrédulo.

"Como assim ela está sugerindo que eu durma aqui? Isso não é adequado. O que vão pensar dela, e de mim também, quando eu sair daqui só amanhã? E agora? E o pior de tudo, é que eu quero dormir aqui. Por Kami, o que é que eu estou pensando?" ele pensou.

Diante da mudez dele, ela continuou:

- A casa é pequena, mas tem outro quarto. Você pode dormir lá tranquilamente. Além do mais, prometo que não vou atacá-lo durante a noite! – concluiu ela dando risadas.

- Nem se você quisesse, conseguiria me atacar... – resmungou enquanto ela ainda ria. Logo em seguida ele se levantou e foi até a estante procurar algo para ler.

Realmente, Tenten tinha bom gosto para literatura. Havia diversos clássicos, bem como incontáveis livros sobre poesia. Engraçado, ele não sabia que ela se interessava por poesia. Resolveu pegar um cujo título era _Memórias_. Após a leitura de algumas páginas, Neji concluiu que os poemas tinham sido escritos para o grande amor da vida do autor. Virou-se para Tenten com o objetivo de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o livro e percebeu que ela adormecera com o livro aberto sobre seu corpo.

Ele passou a observá-la. Nunca tinha se dado conta de como ela tinha um corpo bonito. Nem de como ela ficava encantadora de cabelos soltos. Na verdade, ele sempre se perguntava por que o coração dele só disparava quando a via. Ele não entendia. Aparentemente ela não tinha nada de especial. Não era tão doce como a Hinata, nem tão sensual quanto Ino ou tão determinada quanto Sakura. Então, por que ela o atraia daquela forma?

Num ato de cavalheirismo, Neji decidiu carregá-la para o quarto. Ela devia estar exausta da missão. Antes de pegar a moça no colo, retirou delicadamente o livro das mãos dela. Ao olhar a capa, percebeu que era do mesmo autor do livro que ele tinha começado a ler. O que estava com Tenten se intitulava _Razões_. O rapaz decidiu olhar o ultimo verso do livro, que dizia "não há nada que justifique o amor, ele simplesmente acontece".

Enquanto carregava-a até o quarto, ele refletia sobre essa frase. Depois de acomodá-la na cama, ele obeservou o quarto dela. Era cuidadosamente arrumado e organizado, porém, o que mais lhe chamou atenção, foi um enorme mural de fotografias pendurado na parede. Havia inúmeras fotos dela com as amigas, com o Lee e Gai-sensei. Entretanto, a foto que ocupava o centro do mural era a do time. A única foto em que ele estava presente.

Finalmente, ele compreendeu. Compreendeu que para amá-la não precisava de justificativas. Bastava apenas o sentimento real e puro. E esperava de todo o coração, que aquela foto significasse reciprocidade. Agora, ele tinha que aprender a se expressar e tomar coragem para dizer a ela tudo o que sentia. Obviamente, ele não faria isso de uma vez. Mas em breve, eles enfim, pertencerão um ao outro.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciúme

Quando Neji abriu os olhos, levou alguns segundos para se situar. Ele realmente dormira na casa de Tenten... Levantou-se decidido a ir logo embora. Na verdade ele não queria ir, mas precisava. Já pensou no que as fofoqueiras da vila diriam se o vissem saindo da casa da moça? Com certeza iriam inventar uma história absurda. Tenten poderia até ficar com uma "fama" ruim ou coisa assim. As pessoas, por algum motivo incompreensível, adoravam distorcer os fatos. Por isso que ele odiava fofoca. Enfim, como a chuva já tinha passado não havia mais razão para ele continuar ali. Ao sair do pequeno quarto onde ele dormira, dirigiu-se até a área de serviço onde suas roupas estavam penduradas. Ainda bem que estavam secas. Rapidamente ele foi até o banheiro e se trocou. Quando estava prestes a sair a casa, foi surpreendido pela voz de Tenten:

- Não acredito que você estava indo embora sem nem ter tomado café da manhã... Aliás, sem nem se despedir... – ela disse, com um ar divertido.

Ele se virou, extremamente sem graça, e respondeu:

- Não queria parecer mal educado, mas não queria interromper seu descanso... De qualquer maneira, muito obrigado pela hospitalidade, por tudo... É melhor eu ir...

- Você só vai depois de tomar café... Ande, sente-se um pouco. Eu preparo tudo num minuto...

Ele se sentou. E só depois de observar Tenten preparar o café, ele se deu conta do poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Geralmente, ele quem dava ordens. E obedecia apenas seus superiores. Mas com Tenten, todas as coisas tendiam a serem diferentes. Ela tinha um tom diferente e dava ordens sutis... De fato, ele sentia que ela era uma das únicas pessoas que realmente faziam questão de sua presença, mesmo que ele não fosse a melhor das companhias. Talvez fosse por isso que ele não se incomodava quando ela lhe dava ordens. Talvez fosse por isso que ele sentia até certa satisfação em obedecer.

Comeram em silencio. Ele queria quebrar o silencio, mas, como sempre, não sabia o que dizer. Podia elogiar a habilidade culinária dela... Porém, já tinha feito isso na noite anterior. Também já havia perguntado da missão. E agora? Só lhe veio uma coisa à mente:

- Quer treinar hoje à tarde?

Idiota. Deveria ter convidado-a para algo mais interessante, mais divertido, até mesmo para retribuir a hospitalidade dela. Nãao... tinha que chamá-la para treinar, como se fosse a única coisa que ele sabia fazer, concluiu ironicamente. Pensando bem, ele só se socializava com outras pessoas em treinos e missões. No entanto, Tenten respondeu:

- Claro... Podemos nos encontrar depois do almoço...

- Mas se você ainda estiver cansada... Quero dizer... Você chegou ontem, talvez não tenha descansado o suficiente, ou deve ter outras coisas para fazer... – ele disse de um fôlego só.

- Eei Neji, relaxe! Descansei o suficiente à noite! Podemos treinar sim! Nos encontraremos na praça, por volta das 2 da tarde...

- Tá certo. – respondeu.

Mais uma ordem. E, com certeza, ele ficou feliz em obedecer. Passaria a tarde inteira com ela. Decidiu que iria propôr um treinamento leve, assim poderia aproveitar mais a presença dela, tentar conversar, quem sabe até convidá-la pra comer alguma coisa depois do treino. Bem, eram possibilidades. Não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para concretizá-las, mas só o fato de pensar nisso já era um avanço.

Quando terminaram o café, ele disse:

- Obrigado. Obrigado por tudo. Agora é melhor eu ir. Podem estar precisando de mim em casa.

- Não precisa agradecer – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Minha casa está à sua disposição! Então, nos vemos mais tarde!

- Até mais – ele disse enquanto saia.

Tenten fechou a porta. Ela sorriu ao relembrar toda a situação no mínimo exótica pela qual passara na noite anterior. Em parte, ela queria acreditar que Neji tinha algum sentimento por ela, mesmo que fosse mínimo. Mas, pensando melhor, não seria bom ficar alimentando falsas esperanças. Eles conviviam há anos. Passaram por diversas missões e perigos incontáveis juntos, sobreviveram de quase todas as formas possíveis e, mesmo depois de tudo isso, ele nunca demonstrou sentir algo a mais. Obviamente, ele demonstrara, em raras ocasiões, preocupação com o bem estar dela, como quando ela precisou ficar hospitalizada por duas semanas após uma missão. Mas era apenas uma preocupação de colega de equipe, ou pelo menos, era nisso que Tenten preferia acreditar. Um amor não correspondido doía demais. Ela acompanhou todo o sofrimento de Sakura, que hoje é uma de suas melhores amigas, em relação ao Sasuke. Era muita dor para uma mulher só. E Tenten não queria passar por isso. Portanto, sua regra número 1 era jamais se iludir com Neji. Afastando esse turbilhão de pensamentos, ela resolveu aproveitar o resto da manhã de folga para se ocupar com seus livros e, inevitavelmente, imaginar como será o treino da tarde.

Enquanto isso, Neji caminhava de volta para casa. De certo modo, estava custando a acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu. Para uma pessoal normal, não havia ocorrido nada demais, porém, para ele, era um marco. Um certo avanço em sua possivel futura relação com Tenten, apesar de sutil. Quem é que poderia imaginar que um dia Neji bateria na porta da casa de Tenten apenas por que estava com saudade? Quem imaginaria que ele dormiria na casa dela por que estava chovendo? Bem... Agora cabia a ele tomar as próximas iniciativas. Enfim, pensaria cuidadosamente sobre o que fazer para que, no fim, tudo desse certo.

Assim que ele passou pelos portões de entrada do clã Hyuuga, Hinata o viu e veio apressadamente em sua direção. Quando ela se aproximou mais, ele pode notar que ela tinha uma expressão que mesclava alívio e um pouco de aflição. Então, com sua voz meiga ela disse:

- Neji! Fiquei preocupada com você! Sei que não é da minha conta, mas você quase nunca dorme fora... Pensei que pudesse ter acontecido algo... Você está bem?

- Estou sim Hinata. Desculpe-me, não queria te preocupar, mas com aquela confusão toda de ontem decidi sair, depois começou a chover, daí fui à casa de Tenten e acabei dormindo por lá. – Ele disparou. "Por Kami, eu disse que dormi na casa de Tenten! Que vergonha... o que Hinata vai pensar!" ele pensava, enquanto olhava timidamente para a prima.

Para a surpresa dele, Hinata abriu um largo sorriso. Ela pareceu ficar realmente contente com o ocorrido. Ou com o que ela supunha que tivesse ocorrido. Enfim, ela resolveu quebrar o silencio perguntando:

- Ai que ótimo que a Tenten-chan já voltou! Estou doida para conversar com ela e com as outras meninas! É uma pena que hoje estou com o dia cheio... Quando é que você vai vê-la novamente?

- Marcamos um treino hoje à tarde. – respondeu ele.

- Ah, então diga a ela que eu estou mandando um beijo, e que amanhã vou dar um jeito de encontrar come ela!

- Darei o recado... – ele disse.

- Obrigada! É melhor eu ir andando... Tenho algumas pendências para resolver - suspirou. – Até mais tarde Neji!

- Até mais tarde... E boa sorte com essas pendências – ele disse, com um leve sorriso.

- Vou precisar mesmo! Até!

Enquanto Hinata se afastava, com seus longos cabelos balançando ao vento, Neji não pode deixar de imaginar sobre o que ela, Tenten e as outras garotas conversariam quando se encontrassem. Principalmente, ele se perguntou sobre como Tenten relataria todo o ocorrido da noite anterior. Será que ela diria às outras que gostou da presença dele na casa dela ou diria que apenas o tratou com educação por que ele é seu colega de time? O rapaz adentrou em casa, se largando no sofá. E então teve uma idéia. Era boba, para ser sincero, mas pelo menos era um modo de iniciar uma conversa: ele decidiu pedir a Tenten o livro de poesias emprestado. Poderia até fazer perguntas sobre o autor, outros livros, coisas assim. Era melhor do que só ficar discutindo e executando táticas de treinamento. Pronto, estava decidido. Iniciaria a conversa com esse tema: poesias.

Quinze minutos antes das duas da tarde, Neji já se encontava na praça, esperando por Tenten. Apesar da expressão inabalável de sempre, ele se sentia ansioso pela chegada dela. Após dez angustiantes minutos de espera, ele a vizualizou, caminhando sem pressa em sua direção. Então, um rapaz saído sabe-se lá de onde chamou Tenten. Ela se virou. Neji se empertigou e fixou o olhar no rapaz que se aproximava dela. E ela o abraçou. E o sangue do Hyuuga ferveu. "Que inferno! Quem é esse filho da mãe?!" pensou. Tenten e o rapaz começaram a conversar e, enquanto os observava a distância, Neji sentiu vontade de socar aquele maldito. Quem ele pensava que era para abraça-la daquele jeito? E por que diabos ela parecia tão feliz conversando com aquele idiota?

Felizmente para Neji, a conversa entre eles não durou muito. Tenten se despediu do rapaz e foi em direção ao colega de equipe. Ao chegar, ela notou que ele parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse cumprimentá-lo e perguntar o que havia acontecido, ela foi surpreendida pelo abraço e animação de Ino Yamanaka.

- Tenten-chan, que bom que você está de voltaaa! – Ino falou quase gritando. – Oii, Neji, como vai?

- Bem, e você? – ele respondeu educadamente

- Bem também! – Ino disse. – Então amiga, como foi a missão?

- Ah, foi tranquila! – respondeu – Sem muitos problemas!

- Que ótimo. Siiiiiiiim! Aquele gato que estava conversando com você agora foi um dos que fizeram parte da missãoo? – Perguntou, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Foi sim Ino-chan! – riu Tenten!

- Háaaa sua sortudaa! Nunca fui escalada pra sair em missão com um gato desses! Espero que você tenha aproveitado essa companhia! – brincou.

- Que isso Inoo!? Comecei a conhecê-lo agora...

Ino riu. Adorava pertubar as amigas pressionando-as, mesmo que elas soubessem que era tudo brincadeira.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Mas depois temos que nos reunir e conversar direitinho! Quero detalhes de tudo!

- Pode deixar – riu. – Vou treinar agora. Podemos tentar marcar um encontro amanhã, o que acha?

- Perfeito! Amanhã eu só trabalho na floricultura de manhã, e sei que é o dia de folga da testuda. Só precisamos ver com a Hinata-chan. Pode deixar que eu tento falar com ela hoje.

- Ótimo. Então espero vocês amanha de tarde lá em casa!

- Combinado! Tenho que ir agora – ela disse já se afastando. – Beijos gente, e bom treino!

- Obrigada! Até mais! – disse Tenten enquanto acenava para a loira. Então ela se virou pra Neji e disse – Vamos?

Ele simplesmente não respondeu e começou a caminhar para o local de treinamento. Ela o seguiu sem se surpreender muito com o comportamento dele, embora estivesse esperando uma recepção um pouco mais cordial. A mente do rapaz fervilhava de pensamentos. Queria saber mais sobre aquele cara, sobre o que havia acontecido na missão, se Tenten estava interessada nesse idiota. Mas ele jamais perguntaria. Para ele, seria uma humilhação, até por que se ele perguntasse, estaria admitindo que estava com ciúmes. Merda. E agora, o que faria? Nessas horas, ele queria confiar em alguém para poder pedir alguma orientação. Mas o medo de se sentir ridiculo o impedia de se abrir com outra pessoa. Chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de, sem citar nomes, tentar fazer umas perguntas pra Lee ou Gai-sensei, já que eles eram relativamente próximos. Mas, ao chegar ao campo de treinamento e se deparar com toda aquela frescura de fogo da juventude protagonizada pelos dois, Neji decidiu não perguntar nada. Seria melhor assim.

Quando Lee e Gai-sensei os avistaram, vieram correndo ao encontro dos dois. Como o Hyuuga vinha à frente, os dois o cumprimentaram primeiro, de uma maneira mais formal, pois sabiam que ele preferia assim. Mas depois, se viraram para Tenten e começaram a abraça-la, falando rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo sobre como sentiram saudades, sobre treinos e tantas outras coisas que ficava até difícil de entender. Neji observava Tenten. Ela parecia radiante ao encontrar os amigos tão felizes. E ficava linda sorrindo enquanto ouvia as novidades contadas pelos dois.

Então, eles passaram o resto da tarde treinando como sempre faziam. Incialmente, os quatro se revezavam, mas no fim das contas, eles acabavam se dividindo em duplas (Gai e Lee; Tenten e Neji) e treinavam até o anoitecer. Quando o treinamento chegou ao fim, todos estavam cansados, mas Tenten era a mais exausta. Neji tinha pegado pesado. Ela não reclamou. Ele se arrependeu ao vê-la ofegante. A verdade é que ele havia ficado irritado por causa daquele cara, e mais irritado ainda quando Ino fez aquelas insinuações. No fim das contas, acabou descontando suas frustrações no treinamento.

Tenten quase nunca reclamava. Especialmente em ocasiões como essa, em que ela percebia que Neji estava estressado com algo. Mas também ela não se atrevia a perguntar para ele o que o estava incomodando. Quando ele estava com aquela expressão no rosto, era melhor ficar em silêncio. Após alguns minutos de descanso, ela se levantou para ir embora.

- Rapazes, eu já vou indo! O treino hoje foi cansativo para mim... – ela disse sorrindo levemente.

- Treinaremos amanhã de novo Tenten, você virá? – Perguntou Gai.

- Ah, Gai-sensei, eu não posso! Ainda não tive tempo de ver minhas amigas. Provavelmente nos encontraremos amanhã, pois Ino e Sakura estarão de folga. Mas com certeza depois de amanhã estarei aqui!

- Combinado então!

- Tchau Lee – ela disse enquanto abraçava o amigo. Em seguida abraçou seu sensei. Depois olhou para Neji, que permanecia sentado e falou: - Até mais Neji.

- Até mais – respondeu. – A propósito, Hinata me pediu para dizer que ela lhe manda um beijo e que tentará te encontrar amanhã – ele disse sem olhar pra a colega.

- Ah sim, obrigada por dar o recado – respondeu. – Caso a veja ainda hoje, por favor, diga que estarei esperando por ela amanhã à tarde em minha casa. Até qualquer hora...

- Até...

Ela se afastou sozinha em direção à sua casa. Ele permaneceu sentado, fitando o horizonte pensando: E agora? Como ele se aproximaria dela se, aparentemente, ela estava interessada em outro homem? Malditas perguuntas. Definitivamente, ele precisava conversar com alguém. Mas quem é que poderia ajudá-lo?


	3. Chapter 3

Conversas

No dia seguinte, Neji decidiu que não treinaria com Gai e Lee. Era muito difícil para ele suportar a efusividade dos dois sem a presença de Tenten. Ele suspirou. Estava se sentindo um completo idiota pelo modo como a tratou durante o treino. Mas permanecia cheio de duvidas a respeito da relação entre ela e aquele cara. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa entre os dois? O que ele devia fazer para afastá-la do rapaz? Bom... Matá-lo seria uma opção bem prática, ele concluiu ironicamente. Apesar do desejo, ele tinha consciencia de que não podia fazer isso por diversas razões. A verdade é que ele queria descobrir o que fazer para se aproximar dela e dizer o que sentia. Parecia ser bem simples em pensamentos, mas para um cara como ele, se expressar era algo complicado. Ele precisava conversar com alguém. Alguns conselhos seriam bem vindos. Como já tinha descartado a opção de contar tudo para Lee ou Gai-sensei ele tentou encontrar outras possibilidades. Pensou em Naruto, mas, como ele ainda não tinha tido coragem para enfrentar o clã Hyuuga para ficar com Hinata, foi excluído. Sasuke nem pensar. O Uchiha tinha voltado para a vila havia mais ou menos um ano e só tinha reconquistado a educação de Sakura até então. Shikamaru achava tudo muito problemático. Kiba provavelmente caçoaria dele. Shino era tão expressivo, para não dizer o contrário, portanto pouco ajudaria. Chouji era especialista em comida, não em mulheres. Kakashi, um pervertido que não desgrudava daqueles livros. Pelo visto, ele não tinha opções.

Já que não sabia ainda o que faria, decidiu dar uma volta. Quando ele estava quase alcançando os portões para sair, viu Hinata chegando com várias sacolas de compras. Ele se adiantou para ajudá-la:

- Bom dia Hinata. Deixe-me ajudá-la... – ele disse enquanto pegava as sacolas das mãos da prima.

- Oh, obrigada Neji! – respondeu docemente.

Enquanto caminhavam até a casa de Hinata, ele cogitava a possibilidade de conversar com a prima a respeito de Tenten. Hinata era uma mulher e amiga de Tenten, então deveria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela, o que ela gostaria de ouvir, se ele tinha mais chances do que um cara que ela conhecera em uma missão... Enfim, apesar da timidez de outrora, sua prima havia melhorado bastante e até se declarado para Naruto. Mesmo havendo uma forte amizade entre as duas, ele concluiu que poderia confiar na Hyuuga. Se ele pedisse, decerto ela não contaria nada para Tenten. Bom, ele não tinha muitas opções, não é mesmo?

Chegando à cozinha da casa principal, Neji depositou as sacolas em cima da mesa. Hinata agradeceu a gentileza. Ele respirou fundo, tomou coragem e resolveu arriscar:

- Ahn, Hinata... Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta... Bem, na verdade, eu estou precisando de ajuda com um assunto... digamos, delicado... Estava pensando que talvez você pudesse me ajudar... – ele disse totalmente ruborizado.

Estava se sentindo ridículo. Hinata pareceu preocupada diante do pedido, no mínimo inusitado, do primo. Ela nunca o ouvira pedir ajuda a alguém. Mas, se ele estava precisando de algo, certamente ela faria o possível. Então respondeu:

- Vou fazer tudo o que puder para te ajudar Neji... Vamos, sente-se aqui e me conte o que está acontecendo...

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de te pedir que não contasse a ninguém... – ele disse encarando a superfície da mesa.

- Não se preocupe, prometo que essa conversa ficará apenas entre nós... Será nosso segredo!

- Bem... – ele continuava sem coragem de encarar a prima. – A verdade é que eu gosto de uma pessoa... Acho que é mais do que isso... Acho que estou apaixonado. E queria saber o que devo fazer. – ele estava mais vermelho do que nunca. Hinata abriu um sorriso enorme.

- É pela Tenten, não é?

- Hum... É. Como você sabia?

- Na verdade, eu desconfiava há um tempo. Mas obtive uma prova conclusiva quando ela saiu em missão sem você. Percebi que você ficou meio melancólico. O mau humor já era esperado, pois eu sei que você odeia treinar sozinho com Lee e Gai. No entanto, toda vez que eu o via chegar dos treinos, sua expressão parecia mais triste do que aborrecida.

Ele se surpreendeu. Jamais imaginara que sua prima era tão observadora. E realmente, na semana que ele ficou longe de Tenten, a tristeza se tornou sua companhia nos locais onde ele não precisava fingir ser insensível. Então, ele disse:

- Sim... Você tem razão. Mas eu gostaria de saber o que eu devo fazer, principalmente agora que eu acho que ela está interessada em outro.

- Outro rapaz? Como assim? O que te fez achar isso? – Hinata parecia surpresa.

- Um cara que foi na missão junto com ela... Não sei quem é direito, mas no dia em que fomos treinar juntos, ela o encontrou no caminho, eles se abraçaram e conversaram, mas eu estava de longe. Depois Ino apareceu fazendo perguntas e ela disse que o estava conhecendo. – Pronto. Agora ele estava se sentindo um fofoqueiro. Mas, provavelmente Tenten e Ino contariam para Hinata e Sakura do ocorrido quando elas se reunissem à tarde, então, ele se sentiu menos culpado.

- Primeiro: não leve a sério o que Ino diz, ela sempre exagera. Depois, sabemos que, além de educada, Tenten é muito comunicativa e faz amizades com facilidade... Provavelmente esse rapaz está se tornando só mais um amigo...

- Mas e se não for só mais um amigo? Você acha mesmo que ele se aproximaria dela se não tivesse nenhum tipo de interesse? Eu duvido...

- Mesmo que ele tenha interesse, se ela não quiser, não vai acontecer... – ela dizia pacientemente, mas ele a intrerrompeu:

- E se ela quiser?

-Vamos com calma. Conhecendo minha amiga como conheço, se ela tiver interesse nesse cara, as coisas não aconterão da noite para o dia. Então, você terá tempo suficiente para mostrar a ela o que você sente.

- Mas como eu vou fazer isso? – perguntou ele exasperado – Eu não posso simplesmente me virar para ela e dizer que a amo. Eu não consigo.

- Olhe, eu não sou nenhuma especialista em relacionamentos, até por que minha vida pessoal não é nenhuma maravilha... Mas o que eu posso te sugerir é que você comece a se abrir. Não precisa ser rápido... Comece devagarinho... Demostre preocupação, pergunte se ela está bem; convide-a para sair talvez... Coisas simples que conquistam uma mulher. Você é uma pessoa séria, é da sua personalidade, e duvido muito que ela gostaria que você mudasse completamente. Mas você pode fazer algumas concessões só para ela, para mostrar o quanto ela é especial e importante para você, entende?

- Mais ou menos...

- Amar é simples... O problema é que o ser humano insiste em complicar tudo... Veja só, vocês dois convivem há tantos anos... Passaram por tanta coisa juntos... Busque na sua memória o que você sabe sobre ela, e você pode usar isso para se aproximar mais...

- Hum... Mas e se ela não gostar de mim da mesma maneira?

- Vou ser bem sincera: não é impossível, mas eu acho pouco provável. Se o sentimento não for reciproco, acredite, você vai superar. Entretanto, você não pode deixar a insegurança te impedir de demonstrar o que sente. Talvez ela só esteja esperando que você dê o primeiro passo... – disse Hinata.

De fato, Tenten nunca admitira para as amigas que era apaixonada por Neji, mas Hinata tinha certeza disso. Portanto, tentaria ajudá-los ao máximo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, nos quais Neji refletiu sobre tudo o que a prima dissera, ele falou:

- Acho que entendi o que você quer dizer... Eu vou tentar...

- Acredite... Na hora certa você conseguirá dizer as palavras certas!

- Obrigado pela conversa. É melhor eu ir...

- Não precisa agradecer... Não sei se ajudei, acho que eu não te dei muitas soluções, mas quero que saiba que sempre que precisar conversar estarei à disposição.

- Muito obrigado... Acho que você me ajudou sim... E se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você, é só dizer.

- Obrigada... – ela sorriu.

- Até mais. – ele disse enquanto saia.

- Até! – respondeu.

Ao sair da casa principal, ele retomou a idéia de dar uma volta. Enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha, pensava sobre tudo o que sua prima dissera. Na verdade, ela apenas o encorajou a se abrir, mesmo que fosse aos poucos e, pelo que ele pode sentir, Hinata acreditava que poderia dar certo. Mas ainda assim, aquele infeliz insistia em deixá-lo totalmente inseguro. Que inferno! Tudo o que Neji queria era saber realmente o que Tenten achava daquele cara, entretanto sabia que ela jamais lhe contaria isso de livre e espontânea vontade, considerando que ele também não se dignaria a perguntar. Decerto, ela só contaria para as amigas. Ele também tinha consciencia de que Hinata não lhe contaria nada, assim como não contaria nada para Tenten sobre o que ele dissera. Foi aí que ele teve a "brilhante" idéia.

As garotas se reuniriam na casa de Tenten à tarde. Certamente elas conversariam sobre todos os assuntos possíveis, incluindo a missão na qual sua amada conhecera o maldito cara. Ele só teria que ficar escondido e ouvir o que Tenten diria. Afinal, ele era um ninja, e dos melhores, não é mesmo? Jamais seria descoberto. A idéia só não era perfeita por que ele se encontrava num dilema ético. Seria uma invasão de privacidade. Provavelmente ele ficaria ciente de fatos íntimos da vida das quatro e isso era completamente errado. Entretanto, seu desejo de ouvir determinadas coisas da boca da própria Tenten o levou a concluir que ele poderia fazer tudo isso e se sentir menos culpado apegando-se a certeza de que ele jamais contaria a alguém o que ele ouvisse na casa de Tenten.

Estava decidido. Estaria presente na reunião das amigas sem que elas soubessem. Agora, ele precisava avaliar seu alvo e encontrar o melhor meio de entrar na casa sem ser percebido. Resolveu então passar de frente ao local e analisar as possíveis formas de entrar. Ele notou que a janela da sala estava aberta. Concluiu que permaneceria assim, a não ser que chovesse. Seria um meio de entrar se, obviamente, Tenten não estivesse na sala e se não houvesse ninguém na rua para vê-lo entrar na casa da moça pela janela. Já pensou se ele fosse visto? Seria acusado de invasão de domicílio. Seria um constragimento inimaginável para Neji Hyuuga. Ele afastou esse pensamento. Precisava acreditar que tudo daria certo. E quanto à sua consciência inquieta, ele concluiu que valia tudo no amor. E ele só estava disposto a fazer essa loucura por amor a ela.

Por volta de uma hora da tarde, Neji já estava próximo da casa da morena. A rua estava vazia. Ele se aproximou da janela. Notou que ela estava na cozinha, ouvindo música enquanto lavava algumas louças. Aproveitou a oportunidade e a janela aberta. Ao entrar na sala concluiu que o melhor lugar para se esconder seria o pequeno quarto de hóspedes no qual ele passara uma noite. Era o cômodo mais próximo da sala e ele poderia entrar sem precisar passar pela cozinha. Além do mais, ele poderia ouvir facilmente a conversa das quatro. Ele entrou no quarto e se encolheu a um canto. Agora, era só esperar.

Alguns minutos após as duas da tarde, a campainha tocou. Eram elas. Neji ouviu as vozes animadas antes mesmo de entrarem na casa. As quatro se acomodaram e iniciaram a conversa. Ele não conseguiu deixar de sentir certo nervosismo. Estava preocupado com o que poderia ouvir. Então, Ino puxou o assunto sobre o qual ele tanto desejava ouvir:

- Siiim! Agora, por favor, nos conte sobre sua missão! E, obviamente, sobre o gato que estava com você! – a loira pediu. Elas riram. Tenten respondeu:

- Lá vem você Ino, com suas conclusões precipitadas! Antes de tudo, que fique bem claro que não aconteceu nada! – Neji suspirou com certo alivio após essa afirmação.

- Não aconteceu nada AINDA, não é mesmo? Conte tudo e vamos avaliar as possibilidades... – disse Sakura enquanto ria. O Hyuuga congelou. Agora era hora de prestar toda a atenção do mundo. Tenten suspirou e começou a contar:

- Ahn, o Ryu é um jounnin, pouco mais velho que a gente. Ele é bem legal, engraçado e tal. Durante a missão conversamos durante boa parte do caminho. Mas só falamos de coisas comuns: missões, estratégias, armas... Essas coisas.

- Hum. Nada demais até então. – Hinata disse. – Mas queremos saber mesmo o que você achou dele!

- Ai, sei lá! Confesso que o achei bonito. Tá bom Ino, ele é mesmo lindo. Mas beleza não é tudo.

- Mas você está pensando em procurar conhecê-lo melhor? – Sakura perguntou.

- Na verdade, não sei bem ao certo... – respondeu. – Fico meio insegura. Ele é mais velho, deve ter inúmeras mulheres loucas por ele e, além do mais, duvido que eu o tenha atraído.

- Êê... Lá vem você e seu complexo de inferioridade... – Ino resmungou. – Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que você é sonho de consumo de muitos homens daqui?!

- Tenten-chan... – Hinata começou docemente – Você está interessada em outro?

Tenten arregalou os olhos e ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Sakura entendeu onde Hinata queria chegar e sorriu. Ino pareceu surpresa com a reação da amiga, pois Tenten sempre negava quando era questionada sobre o assunto.

- Eu... eu... Não! Não tem ninguém... Nenhum outro... – Tenten falou sem convicção na voz.

- Diga logo quem é Tenten. – ordenou Ino, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.

- Já disse que não é ninguém – a morena respondeu, enquanto fitava o chão.

- Não minta para nós Tenten-chan, por favor. Afinal, somos amigas, não somos? Contamos tudo umas para as outras... – disse Sakura.

- Ande logo, diga quem é! – Ino disse impaciente. – Podemos te ajudar, se eu aprovar o cara, é claro...

Ela continuou em silêncio, olhando para o chão. Estava com vontade de chorar. Não queria admitir seu amor por Neji. Sabia que ele não a amava do mesmo modo. Achava que admitir esse sentimento traria sofrimento. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que estava, de certo modo, traindo as amigas. Elas contaram todas as suas angustias, medos e inseguranças. Sempre confiaram nela. Mas, simplesmente ela não conseguia falar. As palavras não saíam. Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata questionou:

- É o Neji, não é?

Tenten suspirou, e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Há! Sabia! – exclamou Sakura! – Eu não te disse Porca!

- Poxa Tenten, por que nunca nos contou? – Ino disse ligeiramente chateada.

As lágrimas escorriam do rosto da morena. Só quando ela levantou o rosto, as outras perceberam que ela estava chorando. Sakura prontamente a abraçou pelos ombros. Ino correu para buscar um copo d'água. Hinata segurou uma mão da amiga e disse:

- Ô minha amiga, não precisa chorar! Por que ficar tão triste se o que você sente é tão bonito, tão natural...

Ela bebeu um pouco da água que Ino trouxera. Respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Eu nunca quis admitir esse sentimento, nem pra mim mesma! Eu sei que não é recíproco... Há quantos anos que convivo com ele? Tudo o que sempre fizemos foi treinar e completar missões... Nunca houve nem meia insinuação de nada... Eu sei que não tenho nada de especial, nada que me faça ser melhor que outras mulheres, mas no início eu tive esperanças de que a convivência nos tornaria próximos, sei lá... Tive esperanças de que ele passasse a me enxergar como mulher. Mas isso não aconteceu e nem vai acontecer...

- Eeeei, vamos com calma! – disse Sakura. - Não existe mulher nessa vila que foi mais rejeitada do que eu. Sou experiente no assunto. E pelo que eu pude perceber Neji não é indiferente a você! Acho que ele tenta não demonstrar muito. É o jeito dele. Eu não comentei com ninguém, e espero que ele nem sonhe que eu estou contando, mas todas as vezes que eu o atendi no hospital quando vocês voltavam arrebentados de missões, ele sempre me perguntava se eu já tinha cuidado de você... Mesmo se o caso dele fosse prioridade, ele sempre me pedia para cuidar de você primeiro...

- É apenas preocupação de colega de time... – disse Tenten um pouco mais calma.

- Ah, mais não é mesmo! Qual é Tenten-chan, qualquer um de nós, quando chega ao hospital todo ferrado quer mais é ser atendido logo! Depois é que se pergunta pelos outros!

- Isso não quer dizer nada Ino... Vocês não o conhecem... O propósito da vida de Neji é ser o melhor. E provar para todos que ele é o melhor. E, no mínimo, ele espera encontrar uma mulher à altura dele em tudo... Tão inteligente quanto ele, bonita, de uma família respeitada... Além do mais, acha mesmo que o clã Hyuuga aceitaria que um dos seus estivesse ao lado de uma pessoa como eu?

- Chega Tenten! – Hinata exclamou. Estava irritada. Lágrimas brilharam em seu rosto. – Quantas vezes eu não te contei da minha luta diária para acabar com essas bobagens de nome de família?! Você sabe muito bem que nascer em uma família de bom nome não significa nada! Pare de se rebaixar... Não tenha medo de enfrentar o descontentamento alheio por alguém que você ama... Não seja covarde como Naruto está sendo!

- Hinata-chan tem razão minha amiga... – Ino disse. – Se você realmente gosta dele, assuma isso e enfrente as dificuldades... E a testuda também está certa quando diz que o jeito dele é esse, mais fechado, sério. Mas você precisa se permitir enxergar possíveis sinais que ele possa dar! Veja só, quando encontrei vocês dois indo treinar anteontem, ele parecia irritado... Aposto que ele ficou com ciúmes quando te viu abraçando aquele cara...

- Tenten, eu aposto que ele sente algo por você! – disse Hinata. – Veja só, ele deixou escapar que passou a noite aqui no dia que você chegou. Você acha mesmo que ele viria até aqui só para se abrigar da chuva?

- Opaaaa! – Ino gritou. – Que história é essa que eu não estou sabendo?

- Eu também não estou sabendo de nada! – Sakura exclamou. – Conte logo isso ai Tenten-chaan!

- Ai meu Kami... Não foi nada demais... – murmurou Tenten.

- Não importa! Queremos saber do mesmo jeito! – Exclamou Ino.

- Tá bom... Foi assim: eu cheguei em casa e pouco tempo depois começou a chover. Daí a campainha tocou e quando fui atender era Neji. Eu tomei até um susto, pois achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa... Mas ele disse que estava só de passagem e resolveu ver se eu já tinha chegado. Ele estava encharcado, então o convidei para entrar e falei pra ele tomar um banho. Primeiro, ele recusou, mas depois que insisti, acabou aceitando. Depois eu comecei a preparar o jantar e ele me fez companhia. Conversamos um pouco e depois do jantar ele me ajudou a arrumar a cozinha. Então, ele quis ir embora, mas ainda não havia parado de chover, por isso o convidei para dormir aqui... – Tenten contou, corando.

- Uuuiii! E ele aceitou assim, logo de cara? – Ino perguntou.

- Não né... Mas depois que prometi a ele que não o atacaria durante a noite, ele decidiu ficar... – Tenteu respondeu sorrindo.

As garotas riram. Pagariam qualquer quantia para presenciarem tal cena. Então, Sakura continuou o interrogatório:

- Sim... mas quero saber o que aconteceu durante a noite! – disse maliciosamente.

- Sakura-chan! Não aconteceu nadaa! Eu acabei dormindo no sofá enquanto lia um livro... Eu estava morta de cansaço da viagem... – então, ela se lembrou que dormira no sofá e acordara na própria cama no dia seguinte. Corando violentamente, ela continuou – Acho... acho que ele me levou para meu quarto... Eu me lembro de ter me deitado no sofá... mas acordei em minha cama...

- Háaaaaaaaa! – Ino gritou. – Que lindoo! Que cavalheiroo! Depois você ainda duvida que ele sinta algo por você Tenten-chan!

- Tá bom, tá bom meninas... Já falamos demais de mim por hoje! – disse a morena, desviando do assunto. – Agora quero o que aconteceu com vocês enquanto estive fora...

- Absolutamente nada. Eu continuo procurando por um cara interessante que, pelo visto, não existe aqui na vila. Hinata e Naruto continuam no mesmo chove-e-não-molha. E Sakura está dando tanta atenção ao Sasuke quanto daria para um sapato velho. Tuudo na mesma! – Ino respondeu, com uma expressão entediada.

- Um resumo admirável Ino-chan! – disse Hinata em tom de brincadeira.

As garotas riram e continuaram a conversar, mas Neji não prestava mais atenção. Ele estava refletindo sobre tudo o que ouvira. Sentia-se, por um lado, feliz por saber que Tenten o amava, mas, por outro lado, estava mal por saber que ela se sentia tão inferior em relação a ele. Tudo por causa de sua mania de querer ser o melhor sempre. Bom, agora ele tinha certeza que precisava mudar um pouco. Mudar para ela. Mudar por ela. Decerto, a mudança não aconteceria de repente, mas ele tinha consciencia que precisava tentar. Precisava trazê-la para mais perto e mostrar que, na verdade, ele é quem não era digno de uma mulher como ela.

Já era noite quando as garotas se despediram de Tenten e foram embora. Neji permanecia no mesmo lugar, tentando não ligar para a fome e esperando a oportunidade certa de sair do quarto e ir embora. Quando ele ouviu uma porta se fechando e o barulho do chuveiro ligado, concluiu que era o melhor momento para sair sem ser notado por Tenten. Ao chegar à janela da sala, verificou se a rua estava vazia e saltou. Enquanto caminhava de volta para sua casa, o rapaz ainda pensava em como poderia fazer tudo diferente a partir daquele momento.

* * *

**N/A**: Flores, taí mais um capitulo pra vcs! Espero que gostem! =)

Ah, Muito obrigada pelas reviews: _Wonderje_, _Little Lady Black_ e _Nahimana C_! Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando e espero estar atendendo às expectativas!

Um beijo e até breve! ^^

(Para críticas, elogios e sugestões é só mandar uma review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Calor

Alguns dias haviam passado desde que Neji havia invadido a casa de Tenten e ouvido toda a conversa das garotas. Agora ele não parava de pensar em como poderia se aproximar mais dela. Engraçado que, mesmo após todos esses anos de convivência, ele se deu conta que não sabia muito sobre ela. De fato, ele conhecia bem as técnicas e o estilo de luta da companheira de time, mas não sabia coisas simples como qual era sua cor favorita ou o sabor de sorvete que mais gostava. Sua primeira atitude, por assim dizer, foi pegar um pouco mais leve com ela nos treinos que se seguiram. Ela não gostou. Na verdade, Tenten se sentiu ofendida. Parecia que ele estava duvidando da capacidade dela como kunoichi. E ela fez questão de dizer isso a ele:

- Só por que não estou no seu nível, não significa que eu seja uma ninja ruim - ela resmungou furiosa. – Não precisa ser bonzinho comigo. Se não quer treinar é só dizer.

- Ei, calma! Eu só estava tentando... quero dizer... eu só não queria te machucar... – ele gaguejou.

- Engraçado... Quando você estava a fim de treinar uma técnica nova ou aperfeiçoar algum golpe você nunca se preocupou se iria me machucar ou não... Me poupe Neji! – ela rebateu. Estava estressada. Merda de TPM.

- Me desculpe – ele murmurou, olhando para baixo. – Não foi minha intenção...

Ela arregalou os olhos. Mais um fato inédito em sua convivência com Neji: um pedido de desculpas. Realmente, ele estava estranho nos ultimos dias. Ela respirou fundo, se arrependendo de sua explosão e disse:

- Eu é que te peço desculpas... Descontei meu estresse em você. Estou com dor de cabeça e esse calor está me matando... Mas mesmo assim isso não justifica minha grosseria... sério, desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. Mas acho que devemos parar de treinar agora, sua cabeça pode piorar.

- Tá certo então. Acho que vou pra casa. Treinaremos amanhã?

- Só se não estiver tão quente... Vou para casa também. Até mais.

- Até!

E cada um seguiu seu caminho, ambos absortos em pensamentos. Neji não parava de pensar no que deveria fazer, já que pegar leve no treino não fora uma idéia boa. Sabia que deveria convidá-la para sair, mas, para onde ele a levaria? E onde estava sua coragem para fazer o convite? Que droga! Ele era capaz de lutar contra incontáveis inimigos, de arriscar a vida sem medo algum, porém, não conseguia convidar uma garota para sair. Se sentia um completo idiota. Enquanto isso, Tenten seguia seu caminho arrependida de ter sido grosseira com ele. Não devia ter sido tão rude, mas juntou a dor de cabeça, o calor e a TPM... Aí não tem mulher que aguenta. Justamente nesse dia Neji resolvera ser bonzinho no treino, e ela, ao invés de ficar agradecida, ficou com raiva. Agora, ela estava arrependida. Bem, pelo menos já tinha pedido desculpas. Agora só lhe restava tomar um banho, descansar e esperar que a noite que se aproximava fosse um pouco mais fresca.

Infelizmente, no dia seguinte, o calor parecia ter piorado. Isso significava que não haveria treino. Significava que ele não a veria. Neji simplesmente passara a odiar os dias em que não via o sorriso dela, que não ouvia o som harmonioso de sua voz e não sentia o cheiro doce do perfume que ela usava. Ele estava cada vez mais dependente da presença dela para sentir alegria. Precisava tomar uma atitude, precisava vê-la. Estava fazendo tanto calor que talvez fosse uma boa idéia convidá-la para tomar sorvete. Sim, era uma boa idéia e, considerando que já passava das 3 da tarde, era melhor ele se apressar. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, se dirigiu até a casa de Tenten. Com o coração acelerado, ele bateu na porta.

Quando ela abriu a porta, Neji se surpreendeu. Ela usava um short preto um pouco curto e uma blusa verde, de um tecido fino. Simplesmente linda. E sua expressão surpresa a deixava ainda mais linda na opinião do rapaz. Tenten resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Oi Neji! Tudo bem?

- Tudo... bem, eu... eu vim ver se você já está melhor da dor de cabeça, sabe...

- Ahn, já estou bem, obrigada! Quer entrar um pouco? – ela convidou, cordialmente.

- Não precisa, obrigado. O que você acha de sairmos para tomar um sorvete? – ele perguntou de um só fôlego, rezando para não ter ficado vermelho.

- Claro! Eu vou adorar! – ela respondeu de imediato, apesar da surpresa. - Me dê só um minuto para eu pegar minha bolsa...

Em poucos segundos ela já estava de volta. Os dois seguiram para a sorveteria que ficava na praça da vila. Conversaram pouco durante o caminho. Neji estava feliz só pelo fato de estar ao lado dela. E Tenten ainda estava surpresa com o inesperado convite, e radiante, é claro. Quando chegaram à praça, ele não pode deixar de notar que os olhares de muitos rapazes se voltaram pra a kunoichi. Não era para menos, '' ela é linda...'', ele pensou. Apesar da pontadinha de ciúmes, Neji manteve a compostura. Não se irritaria com esses caras. Ela gostava dele e ele sabia disso. Não havia mais espaço para a insegurança.

Na sorveteria, Tenten escolheu um sorvete de frutas vermelhas enquanto Neji preferira o de creme. Ele insistiu em pagar o dela. Ela ficou sem jeito, mas acabou aceitando. Então, ela sugeriu que se sentassem em um dos bancos da praça que estavam à sombra das árvores, assim, aproveitariam o frescor da suave brisa que passava por entre as folhas e poderiam ver o movimento da rua. Após se sentarem, Neji tentou iniciar uma conversa:

- Então... está mais calma hoje?

Ela riu e respondeu:

- Estou sim! Não se preocupe, não vou explodir com você hoje!

- Bom saber... estou mais tranquilo agora. – respondeu ele, sorrindo levemente.

- Pode ficar despreocupado... foi só uma pequena oscilação de humor – ela disse, piscando um olho.

- Pequena? Então nem quero presenciar uma grande oscilação...

- Relaxe, não vou deixar que você presencie!

Mais uma vez, eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas tomando o sorvete e observando os transeuntes. Neji não pode deixar de notar que Tenten conhecia muita gente, já que quase metade das pessoas que haviam passado pela praça a cumprimentaram. Realmente, ela era totalmente oposta a ele. De fato, ele conhecia muitas pessoas de vista, e praticamente toda a vila sabia quem ele era, porém, poucas pessoas o cumprimentavam. Ele não era dos mais sociáveis, contentava-se em ser apenas educado. Tenten, no entanto, era agradável com todos. Sempre distribuindo sorrisos, parando para cumprimentar as pessoas, demonstrando preocupação, se colocando à disposição... Esse comportamento era típico dela. E era sincero. Tenten nunca se aproximou ou fez favores para alguém por interesse. E Neji não podia deixar de apreciar essa e tantas outras qualidades da garota.

Após alguns minutos, Tenten resolveu quebrar o silêncio e perguntou:

- Sabe... nunca imaginei que você gostasse de sorvete...

- Ora, por que eu não gostaria? – ele perguntou.

- Ah, como um shinobi preocupado ao extremo com a boa forma, sempre achei que você seguia uma dieta, sabe... sem doces e outras comidas que engordam! – ela respondeu, rindo.

- Mas de vez enquando, um pouco de doce não faz mal...

- Gostaria de conseguir comer doces só de vez enquando – resmungou. – Preciso perder uns quilinhos, mas nunca resisto à tentação! À propósito, obrigada por ferrar com a dieta que comecei ontem! – ela exclamou, fingindo estar brava.

- Eii, não me culpe por sua falta de disciplina! Bastava não ter aceitado o convite... – ele retorquiu, com um ar divertido.

- Como recusar um convite para um sorvete? Isso é impossível para mim! Se tratando de sobremesas, é a minha preferida!

- Não sabia que você gostava tanto de sorvete...

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim...

- Verdade... – ele admitiu. - Mas, além do seu gosto por sorvete, sei também que você gosta de livros...

- Depois de ver minha bela estante, acho que não restou dúvidas, não é mesmo! – ela disse, sorrindo. – Então, o que mais você sabe sobre mim?

- Hum... sei que você nunca erra o alvo.

Ela riu. Sabia que Neji não sabia quase nada sobre ela. Ele sabia apenas sobre suas técnicas de luta. Então Tenten continuou:

- Ahn, mas é claro que você conhece meu estilo de luta... É mais do que sua obrigação decorá-lo!

- Então me fale um pouco mais sobre você, já que sei tão pouco... – ele disse, ligeiramente ruborizado. De fato, o calor deveria estar afetando-o. Quem imaginaria que ele teria coragem de dizer que queria saber mais sobre ela? Ligeiramente surpresa, a morena respondeu:

- Humm.. vejamos: eu adoro cozinhar, minha cor favorita é vermelho, sou apaixonada por poesias e morro de ciúmes dos meus livros... Acho que é o suficiente por hoje! – ela finalizou, com um sorriso.

- Com certeza...

Mesmo após o sorvete ter acabado, eles permaneceram sentados à sombra, aproveitando o fim de tarde. Então, viram Lee se dirigindo na direção do hospital de Konoha, aparentemente nervoso e segurando um buquê de lírios em uma das mãos. Neji o olhou intrigado, e depois se virou para Tenten e perguntou:

- Será que o Lee vai levar flores para a Sakura mais uma vez? Ela já recusou sair com ele tantas vezes que achei que finalmente ele tinha desistido...

- Ah, dessa vez as flores não são para a Sakura, não! Lee está apaixonado por outra garota! – comentou Tenten.

- E quem é a coitada? – ele perguntou, com uma expressão de pena no rosto.

- Ora Neji, não fale assim! O Lee é um cara legal! – exclamou Tenten, embora sorrisse.

- Eu sei, mas todo aquele negócio de fogo da juventude assusta qualquer uma que não está acostumada como nós estamos...

- Realmente, às vezes o Lee assusta um pouco – ela suspirou. – Mas acho que essa garota sabe mais ou menos como ele é. Ela é enfermeira sabe. Talvez você se lembre dela: uma de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, que tomou conta dele da última vez que ele ficou internado. O nome dela é Nana.

- Me lembro vagamente...

- Pois é... Espero que dê tudo certo para o Lee. Ele merece encontrar alguém...

Pouco depois, eles avistaram Sakura voltando do hospital. A médica-nin, ao avistar os amigos sentados no banco, se encaminhou para cumprimentá-los.

- Tenten, Neji! E ai, que milagre é esse que vocês dois estão aqui de bobeira? – ela perguntou.

- Estava tão quente hoje que, ao invés de treinar, preferimos tomar sorvete! – Tenten respondeu, animada.

- Ôoh que vida boa! – exclamou Sakura – Meu plantão começou ontem e só terminou agorinha... Teve tanta gente que passou mal por causa do calor... Mas pelo menos agora já está mais fresco!

- Ainda bem! – disse Tenten. – Siim Sakura-chan, conte-nos aí: você viu se o Lee entregou as flores para Nana?

- Ver eu não vi, Tenten-chan! Mas ela me contou depois! Ela me pareceu bem contente e me disse que aceitou sair para jantar com ele hoje!

- Séeerio? Ai, tomara que dê tudo certo entre eles! Apesar das esquisitices, o Lee merece...

- O que é que o sobrancelhudo merece? – Perguntou Naruto, que havia acabado de chegar com Sasuke e se intrometera na conversa, curioso.

- O Lee merece encontrar uma mulher legal Naruto – respondeu Sakura, revirando os olhos – E boa noite para você também.

- Ahn é, boa noite gente! – ele cumprimentou sorrindo. Sasuke também os cumprimentou e Neji e Tenten retribuíram.

- Então quer dizer que o sobrancelhudo largou do seu pé foi Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu não sou uma mulher legal é? – Sakura resmungou entre dentes e com os punhos preparados para socar o amigo. Tenten e Neji riram, Sasuke esboçou um sorriso e Naruto arregalou os olhos assustado, e imediatamente respondeu:

- Ei, calma, eu não quis dizer nada disso!

- Hum. Assim espero. – ela retrucou.

- Você anda muito estressada sabia? Acho que está trabalhando demais – Naruto continuou. – Então, por que mesmo que vocês estavam falando do Lee heim?!

- Nossa quanta curiosidade! – Tenten riu – Mas já que você quer tanto saber Naruto, o Lee tem um encontro esta noite!

- O QUÊ? E quem é a doida?

- Para sua informação seu baka, ele vai sair com a Nana, uma das enfermeiras que trabalham lá no hospital...

- Como assim? Ela é muito bonita para ele! – Naruto exclamou surpreso.

- Do mesmo jeito que a Hinata é uma deusa para você Naruto! – Ino chegou se intrometendo. – Boa noite pessoal! Afinal, que reunião é essa para a qual eu não fui convidada?

- Na verdade, a reunião era só entre Tenten e Neji! – Sakura falou, sorrindo maliciosa e fazendo com que Tenten e Neji corassem ligeiramente. – Mas acabamos encostando aqui para conversar um pouco...

- Huuum... Nada melhor do que falar da vida alheia não é?! – Ino riu. – À propósito Naruto, quero mesmo te falar uma coisa...

- Então diga. – ele retrucou ainda de cara amarrada para a amiga.

- Só esta semana quatro caras diferentes compraram flores para a Hinata-chan... Acho bom você tomar uma providência logo. Ela não vai ficar te esperando o resto da vida sabe...

Naruto enrubesceu e gaguejou:

- Você... você está exagerando...

- Neji, eu estou exagerando? – Ela perguntou. – Provavelmente você viu as flores chegando...

- Sinto muito Naruto, mas é verdade. – ele respondeu. – Hinata recebeu um buquê anteontem, dois ontem e um hoje de manhã.

- Tá vendo? Minha amiga ta fazendo muito sucesso, e lhe digo mais: era um cara mais bonito que o outro... Uma tentação... Acorde para a vida e se apresse viu! Por que se eu fosse ela já tava com outro...

Naruto ficou sem fala e extremamente vermelho enquanto os outros riram com gosto. Ino continuou perturbando e o loiro mandou que ela se calasse. Todos riram. Sempre era divertido ver Ino e Naruto discutindo. Após alguns minutos de muitas risadas e provocações, o grupo se despediu entre si, cada um tomando seu rumo. Neji prontamente acompanhou Tenten até a porta da casa dela. Durante o caminho, eles continuaram a conversar e rir dos amigos. Realmente era bastante divertido quando eles se encontravam para conversar.

Ao chegarem à porta da casa de Tenten, ela disse:

- Então... Quer entrar um pouco?

- Eu... Acho que é melhor eu ir andando... – ele respondeu. Não queria ser abusado. Talvez ela só estivesse convidando-o por educação.

- Certo... – ela respondeu ligeiramente desapontada. – Bem, muito obrigada pelo sorvete, e pela companhia durante a tarde... Foi ótimo! – ela disse ligeiramente corada.

- Eu é que agradeço... Acho... acho que poderíamos tomar outro sorvete qualquer hora dessas...

- Mas você quer mesmo me ver mais gorda não é? – ela brincou.

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- Mas você não é gorda, pode tomar o tanto de sorvete que quiser...

Ela riu e disse:

- Obrigada pelo elogio! Então, treinaremos amanhã?

- Acho que amanhã não podemos escapar... – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

Então, num impulso, Tenten o abraçou. Neji precisou de alguns segundos para realizar o que acabara de acontecer e por fim, retribuiu o abraço. Simplesmente ele estava adorando aquela proximidade. O perfume dela era inebriante, maravilhoso. Naquele momento ele desejou ficar abraçado a ela para sempre. Infelizmente, poucos segundos depois eles se separaram. Ele desejou boa noite e ela, antes de responder, beijou-lhe levemente a bochecha e logo em seguida virou-se, completamente ruborizada, e entrou na casa. Neji, ao ver a porta se fechando, tomou seu caminho com a mente fervilhando com todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Ele não poderia ter desejado que fosse melhor.

* * *

**N/A: **Floores, taí mais um capitulo para vocês! Espero que curtam!

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar, mas minha inspiração foi para o espaço quando soube o que o Kishimoto fez com o Neji no mangá ;( Mas vou sobreviver!

Agradeço de coração pelas reviews, e peço que continuem mandando, seja para elogiar, criticar ou dar sugestões! =D

Por fim, desejo a cada uma de vocês um Feliz 2013! Que este ano que se aproxima seja repleto de realizações para todas nós! Um beijo enoorme e até a próxima! :*


	5. Chapter 5

Surpresa

Neji mal dormira durante a noite, apenas pensando nos acontecimentos da tarde. Se ele não fosse um cara sério e contido, decerto estaria dando pulos de alegria. Enfim ele tinha conseguido convidar Tenten para outra coisa que não fosse treinar. Apesar de não ter acontecido nada demais ainda, sair para tomar sorvete era uma vitória se tratando do Hyuuga. E ele não foi o único que teve dificuldades para dormir. Tenten também estava com os pensamentos a mil. Em poucos dias Neji Hyuuga, o gênio, o senhor ninja perfeito, não sociável, insensível e etc dormiu na casa dela, pegou leve no treino, pediu desculpas por pegar leve e ainda a convidou para tomar sorvete. Alguma coisa estava errada com ele. Só podia ser. E ela estava gostando muito de tudo isso. Entretanto, por outro lado, precisava ter cuidado. Não podia se iludir demais. Já pensou se ele estivesse apenas tentando se aproximar para pedir ajuda com outra garota? Bem, não era do feitio dele pedir ajuda, mas era melhor levar em consideração todas as possibilidades para justificar essas mudanças de comportamento. Ou talvez ele gostasse dela. Tenten não achou muito provável. Concluiu que só pensou nisso por que queria que ele gostasse dela, e também por que suas amigas acreditavam que isso era possível. Ela suspirou. Era melhor tentar dormir, pois amanhã cedo iria treinar e, provavelmente Neji não pegaria leve já que, quando ele tentou, ela não gostou muito da idéia.

No dia seguinte, apesar de ter dormido pouco, Neji chegou pontualmente ao local de treinamento. Poucos minutos depois Lee apareceu mais contente do que era de costume e, conseqüentemente, mais chato ainda com aquele negócio de fogo da juventude. Neji tivera esperanças que ele gastasse um pouquinho desse fogo no jantar da noite anterior, mas, pelo visto, a garota conseguiu atiçá-lo ainda mais. Torturante. Justo na semana em que Gai sensei estava em missão e não treinaria com eles, Tenten resolvera se atrasar. Agora ele é que tinha que agüentar o Lee sozinho. O companheiro de time estava simplesmente vibrando por ter conseguido levar a enfermeira para jantar. Ele não parava de falar sobre o encontro, o que ele disse a ela, o fogo da juventude, o que ela disse a ele, enfim, ele já deveria ter descrito como foi o jantar umas três vezes e Neji sequer conseguira prestar atenção. O Hyuuga estava relembrando seu quase encontro que ocorrera na tarde anterior e, obviamente, se perguntando por que Tenten estava atrasada. Raramente ela se atrasava para alguma coisa... Será que tinha acontecido algo? Era uma preocupação boba, já que ele a acompanhara até em casa na noite anterior, mas mesmo assim ele até considerou a possibilidade de ir até a casa da jovem só para ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Quando ele estava prestes a sair em direção a casa de Tenten, ele a avistou quase correndo em direção a eles. Neji deu um suspiro aliviado. Lee se adiantou ao encontro da amiga, abraçou-a e foi logo despejando todas as novidades do encontro. E Tenten, apesar de ligeiramente ofegante, sorria ao ouvir a narrativa do amigo. Quando chegaram até o local no qual Neji os aguardava, a kunoichi o abraçou mais uma vez. Foi um abraço mais rápido do que o da noite anterior, mas o rapaz apreciou mesmo assim. Então ela disse:

- Me desculpem pelo atraso meninos, perdi a hora!

- Não se preocupe Tenten-chan! Estava mesmo contando ao Neji sobre ontem à noite e...

- Acho que deveríamos começar a treinar logo – Neji cortou Lee antes que ele voltasse a falar sobre o jantar.

Tenten achou graça da situação e deu um sorriso. Neji sorriu levemente para ela. Lee ignorou o corte de Neji e continuou a falar, enquanto se preparava para iniciar o treino. Os três se revezaram e treinaram durante toda a manhã. Pararam para almoçar e descansar depois do meio dia. Lee conversara durante e depois do almoço. Praticamente um monólogo, já que Neji não pronunciara uma só palavra e Tenten, ocasionalmente, fazia alguma pergunta ou observação. No mais, era apenas o Lee falando, Tenten rindo do que ele falava e Neji se perguntando como aquela criatura conseguia ter tantos assuntos para conversar. Por fim, o Hyuuga concluiu que Tenten era um anjo ou coisa assim. Só mesmo um ser com um coração muito bom conseguiria aturar o Lee durante todos esses anos. Pensando melhor, só mesmo alguém especial para aturá-lo também, já que ele não era das companhias mais agradáveis. Depois de um tempo que ele julgou ser suficiente, chamou os companheiros para voltarem ao treino. Era melhor manter o foco nas obrigações e depois se perderia em pensamentos. Assim sendo, os três treinaram até o anoitecer. Depois de se preparar para ir embora, Tenten se dirigiu aos dois:

- Meninos, eu já estou indo! Vejo vocês amanhã!

- Tenten-chan, eu te acompanho até em casa! – Lee ofereceu. – No caminho, vou te contando mais algumas coisas...

Neji revirou os olhos. Tenten riu dos dois e respondeu:

- Tá certo! Vamos indo então... Até amanha Neji! – ela disse, tornando a dar-lhe um ligeiro abraço.

- Até amanhã. – ele retribuiu, e depois acenou para Lee e seguiu seu caminho. Na verdade, ele gostaria de ter acompanhado Tenten até em casa, entretanto, achou que não suportaria mais nenhum minuto do falatório do Lee. Bom, pelo menos não lhe faltariam oportunidades para acompanhá-la até em casa, já que eles treinavam juntos freqüentemente e, decerto, Lee só se oferecera hoje para continuar enchendo a paciência da amiga. O que ele não sabia era que o companheiro de time resolveu acompanhar Tenten para que ambos discutissem outro assunto: o aniversário do Hyuuga, que seria no próximo domingo. Durante o caminho, Lee perguntou:

- Então Tenten-chan, o que acha que devo comprar de presente para o Neji?

- Sinceramente Lee, eu não faço idéia. O que dar de presente para uma pessoa que tem praticamente tudo?

- Hum... Deve ter alguma coisa que ele goste, sei lá... Você conversa mais com ele do que eu... Deve saber de algo!

- Eu? – ela riu. – Geralmente eu falo umas cem vezes mais do que ele. Acho que devíamos olhar algumas lojas e, sei lá, tentar achar algo que combine com ele.

- É, pode ser... Eu tenho outra idéia também: o que acha de organizarmos uma festa surpresa para ele?

Tenten parou de caminhar e olhou para Lee, com um olhar surpreso.

- Você acha mesmo que ele iria gostar de uma festa? – ela perguntou ligeiramente incrédula. – Tipo, não é bem a cara dele...

- Ah, qual é Tenten! Ultimamente o Neji está até um pouco sociável, principalmente com você. Faríamos uma coisa pequena, só para os mais próximos sabe... Aposto que os outros vão curtir a idéia e podem nos ajudar!

Ela se pôs a refletir sobre o assunto. Realmente, uma festa é sempre legal. E não seria difícil fazer isso sem que ele soubesse. Além do mais, conhecendo suas amigas como ela conhecia, elas adorariam ajudar no que pudessem. Bem, ela precisava aproveitar essa fase sociável do Neji, não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem Lee, eu concordo com a festa. Precisamos ver um local, o número de convidados e tenho que pedir a ajuda das meninas para fazer os doces e salgados. – ela disse.

- Aêeee, que ótimo Tenten-chaaaaan! – Lee gritou enquanto a abraçava. – Aposto que ele vai gostar!

- Espero que ele não tente nos matar por isso... – ela suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, direi que a idéia foi sua... Duvido que ele te mate!

- Lee! Nem pense nisso!

- Mas, se analisarmos a fundo, essa idéia originalmente foi sua! – Lee disse com um sorrisinho. - Lembre-se que, quando você organizou aquela festa surpresa para mim há uns três anos, você me disse que gostaria de fazer o mesmo para Neji, mas que tinha medo que ele não gostasse! Na verdade, eu só estou resgatando um antigo desejo seu!

- Ah Lee, isso faz tanto tempo! Eu nem me lembrava mais! – ela exclamou.

- De qualquer forma, isso não importa agora. Hoje já é quarta-feira e precisamos ver logo com o pessoal para organizarmos tudo.

- Tá certo Lee. Amanhã darei um jeito de falar com o pessoal. E você trate de ficar de boca fechada na frente dele, entendeu?

- Tá, ta... Não se preocupe! Não direi nadinha!

- Ótimo! Então, amanhã conversaremos mais sobre isso, combinado? – ela disse ao chegar à porta de casa.

- Combinado! Se tiver alguma idéia para o presente me avise! Até amanhã Tenten-chan! – ele disse abraçando-a.

- Pode deixar! Até amanha Lee-kun! – ela respondeu e logo em seguida entrou em casa.

Logo após entrar, Tenten se sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos. Por que diabos ela concordara com essa bendita festa surpresa? Ela não estava preocupada com o trabalho com as comidas ou com a decoração, pois ela adorava cozinhar e Hinata levava bastante jeito para decorar ambientes. A preocupação dela era com a reação de Neji. Ele sempre se mostrou tão indiferente às festas e comemorações... Já pensou se ele não gostar da festa, se sentir ofendido, ou sei lá, até mesmo virar as costas e sair sem dar nenhuma explicação? Ela morreria de tristeza e de vergonha, e, possivelmente, também o mataria pela falta de consideração. Que droga. Bem, ela já havia concordado em organizar a festa, então não tinha mais jeito. Agora ela precisava falar com o pessoal. Olhou no relógio, eram oito horas da noite. Se tivesse sorte, Sakura estaria de plantão no hospital. Resolveu arriscar e foi até lá para falar com a amiga.

Ao chegar ao hospital, Tenten se dirigiu à recepção e perguntou por Sakura. Uma das recepcionistas lhe informou que a médica-nin estava no consultório revendo umas papeladas antes de sair. Tenten foi até lá e bateu na porta.

- Entre! – Sakura disse com a voz cansada.

- Boa noite Sakura-chan! – Tenten disse enquanto entrava.

- Tenten-chan! – Sakura se levantou e abraçou a amiga. – Que milagre é esse? Espero que não esteja sentindo nada...

- Não se preocupe, estou ótima! – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Na verdade vim lhe fazer um convite e um pedido de ajuda. Você está muito ocupada agora?

- De jeito nenhum! Sente-se aqui e me convide logo! Fiquei curiosa! – Sakura riu. As duas se sentaram e Tenten começou:

- Bem, é que no próximo domingo é o aniversário de Neji, e eu e o Lee pensamos que seria uma boa idéia fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Na verdade, eu nem sei se é uma boa idéia, mas vou arriscar mesmo assim. Então vim te convidar para a festa e, obviamente, Naruto e Sasuke. E também, caso você não trabalhe no domingo, eu gostaria que me ajudasse com as comidas sabe...

- Tenten-chan é uma idéia óootima! Eu adorei! Claro que te ajudo no domingo, provavelmente não irei trabalhar, mas se for o caso eu troco de plantão com alguém! Então, onde vai ser a festa?

- Para ser sincera, nem sei ainda. Mesmo que não tenha muitos convidados, acho que minha casa ou a do Lee são muito pequenas...

- Então podemos fazer na minha casa! – Sakura ofereceu. – Meus pais estão fora, e minha sala é bem grande, acho que cabe todo mundo. E podemos fazer as comidas lá!

- Tem certeza amiga? Não quero dar trabalho demais pra você, além do mais você já imagina a bagunça que vai ficar depois...

- Ora Tenten-chan que besteira, não vai ser trabalho nenhum! Adoro receber gente na minha casa, você sabe! E qualquer coisa eu boto todo mundo para limpar a bagunça!

Elas riram. Por fim, Tenten aceitou o oferecimento.

- Então está combinado Sakura-chan, faremos a festa na sua casa. Você mesma pode convidar Naruto e Sasuke? É que é mais difícil para eu encontrá-los...

- Pode deixar comigo! Amanhã mesmo falarei com eles!

- Ótimo! Obrigada amiga! Acho melhor eu ir andando, já te atrapalhei demais!

- Sua boba, você nunca atrapalha! Eu é que agradeço pelo convite!

- Por nada! Até mais então! – Tenten se despediu abraçando a amiga.

- Até mais Tenten-chan!

Tenten foi para casa contente. Agora já tinha um local para a festa e já podia contar com a ajuda de Sakura. Decidiu que, no dia seguinte, só treinaria pela manhã e inventaria alguma desculpa para não treinar à tarde e assim conseguir falar com os demais, principalmente com Ino e Hinata, já que contava com a ajuda das duas na cozinha. Ao chegar, a kunoichi tomou um banho rápido, comeu qualquer coisa e se deitou exausta. Mesmo ansiosa com os preparativos da festa, a jovem não demorou a dormir.

No dia seguinte, ela chegou pontualmente ao campo de treinamento. Neji já estava à espera dela e do Lee. Novamente, ela o cumprimentou com um abraço. Pelo visto, isso já estava se tornando um hábito, embora o coração dela sempre acelerasse quando o abraçava. Poucos minutos depois, Lee chegou e os três iniciaram o treinamento. Treinaram como de costume, entretanto quando pararam para o almoço, Tenten anunciou:

- Sinto muito rapazes, mas não vou poder treinar hoje à tarde... – ela mentiu. – Ino-chan disse que precisava muito conversar comigo, então marcamos de almoçar juntas e, do jeito que ela adora falar, duvido que eu consiga voltar para o treino!

- Sem problemas Tenten-chan! – disse Lee em tom compreensivo, pressupondo que ela se encontraria com Ino para falar da festa. Neji não pareceu muito contente com a ausência da kunoichi durante a tarde, mas não se manifestou. Afinal, ela tinha uma vida social, não é mesmo? Encontros com as amigas faziam parte, e Neji sabia o quanto Ino conseguia ser chata ao ponto de convencer Tenten a deixar de treinar. Tenten se despediu dos dois rapazes e foi para a floricultura rezando para que Ino estivesse lá.

Graças aos céus Ino já havia voltado do almoço. Ela estava ajeitando algumas flores quanto Tenten entrou na floricultura. Ela ficou surpresa com a inesperada visita de Tenten e exclamou:

- Tenten-chaaan! Que surpresa!

- Como vai Ino-chan?! – ela perguntou, abraçando a amiga.

- Estou ótima e você? Que novidade é essa?

- Estou bem também! Na verdade, eu vim lhe fazer um convite. Domingo é o aniversário do Neji, e decidimos fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Eu falei com a Sakura-chan ontem e ela disse que pode ser na casa dela. Então contamos com a sua presença e também com a do Shikamaru e do Chouji.

- Que máaaaximo! Adorei, adorei! Claro que você pode contar com a gente! E então, me diga ai em que posso ajudar!

- Bem, vou precisar de ajuda na cozinha. Sakura disse que vai me ajudar, mas se você puder também, vai ser ainda melhor!

- Com certeza! É lógico que você vai precisar de mim, eu cozinho melhor que a Testuda! – Ino riu.

- Combinado então. Acho que vamos fazer tudo na casa da Sakura-chan no domingo de manhã, tudo bem pra você?

- Perfeito! Combinadíssimo.

- Então, você pode falar com o Shikamaru e com Chouji?

- Pode deixar que eu aviso! Com certeza eles irão!

- Certo! Bom, vou ver se falo com a Hinata-chan agora. Para todos os efeitos eu almocei com você viu? Tive que mentir para não treinar hoje à tarde!

- Sério? Você mentindo?! – Ino riu. – Ai ai viu...

- Boba! É por uma boa causa! – Tenten também ria. – Até mais Ino-chan!

- Até mais Tenten-chan!

Em seguida, as duas se abraçaram e Tenten deixou o estabelecimento. Só faltava falar com Hinata. Primeiro tentaria encontrá-la em casa. Tinha que aproveitar o fato de Neji estar treinando para não correr o risco de encontrá-lo por lá. Apesar de ser muito amiga de Hinata, Tenten quase nunca ia até lá. As garotas e até mesmo a própria Hinata concordavam que havia muita gente transitando pela casa da Hyuuga e por isso elas não se sentiam muito à vontade para conversar. Por sorte, antes mesmo de chegar à casa da amiga, Tenten a encontrou na rua. Hinata estava acompanhada de Kiba e Shino e, provavelmente, eles estavam indo treinar. Tenten se aproximou e cumprimentou cada um. Depois disse:

- Que bom que encontrei vocês aqui! Estava mesmo indo ver se te encontrava em casa Hinata-chan! Tenho um convite para fazer a vocês: domingo é o aniversário do Neji e pensamos em fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Vai ser na casa da Sakura, no domingo à noite. Podemos contar com vocês, né?!

- Claro Tenten-chan! Amei a idéia! Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa...

- Você é muito boa com decoração Hinata-chan... Pode ajudar a gente a arrumar a casa da Sakura no domingo! Eu e Ino iremos para lá de manhã, pra fazer os doces e salgados, se você quiser ir também...

- Com certeza estarei lá! Conte comigo!

- E vocês vão para a festa não é meninos? – Ela perguntou para Shino e Kiba.

- Lógico. Você acha mesmo que vamos perder a cara do Neji quando chegar à casa da Sakura e descobrir que é uma festa surpresa para ele? – Kiba respondeu rindo. Todos riram e Tenten, ainda sorrindo disse:

- Bem, na melhor das hipóteses ele vai simplesmente virar as costas e ir embora deixando a gente cantando os parabéns para ninguém. – ela brincou. – De qualquer forma, está tudo combinado, não está?

- Combinado Tenten-chan! Domingo de manhã estarei na casa da Sakura para ajudar! E pode deixar que eu irei pensar na decoração!

- Certo! Até mais gente!

Eles se despediram e o time de Hinata seguiu para o treinamento enquanto Tenten seguia para casa. Chegando lá, almoçou rapidamente enquanto fazia uma lista de todos os ingredientes que seriam necessários para fazer o bolo, os doces e os salgados da festa. Ela aproveitou a tarde livre para fazer logo todas as compras, pois já sabia que nos próximos treinos Neji não a perdoaria. Ela riu ao imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar indignado com a falta dela em um treino. Provavelmente estava chamando-a de irresponsável. De fato, Neji estava, mentalmente, chamando-a de irresponsável. Principalmente por que ele estava tendo que aturar o Lee sozinho. Mesmo assim, os dois treinaram até o anoitecer.

Nos dois dias seguintes, tudo transcorrera normalmente, sem que Neji desconfiasse de nada. Como eles costumavam descansar aos domingos, Neji esperava que os companheiros de time lhe dessem os parabéns no sábado. Entretanto, aparentemente eles tinham esquecido o seu aniversário. Na verdade, o rapaz nunca se importara muito com comemorações ou presentes, porém, desde quando formaram um time, Tenten e Lee sempre o parabenizavam e lhe davam alguma lembrança. E ele sempre agradecia de maneira formal, o que fazia com que os companheiros pensassem que ele não gostava dos presentes. O que eles não sabiam é que ele tinha guardado tudo o que ganhara, e que gostara de cada um deles, mesmo que fossem simples. Bom, provavelmente eles lhe pediriam desculpas na segunda. Ele não estava com raiva, mas ficou um pouco ressentido, pois acreditava que Tenten se lembraria. Não foi ela mesma que disse que gostava dele? Como esqueceria seu aniversário assim? E Neji passou a noite de sábado se perguntando o porquê do aparente esquecimento da parte dela.

No domingo cedo, Tenten já estava ansiosa para os preparativos da festa. Não parava de pensar na reação de Neji. E ela não tinha comprado um presente. Que merda! Ela havia ido a todas as lojas com o Lee, que escolhera uma bela kunai para presentear o amigo. Entretanto, ela não havia conseguido encontrar nada que lhe chamasse a atenção. Depois de muito pensar, ela foi até sua estante e pegou seu livro preferido. Tenten simplesmente amava tanto aquele livro de poesias que já o tinha decorado. Decidiu dá-lo de presente para Neji. Ela não sabia se ele gostava tanto de poesias quanto ela, mas mesmo assim o daria a ele. A kunoichi colocou o livro em uma bela caixa e escreveu um cartão de aniversário. Ela colocou o cartão dentro da caixa junto com o livro, pegou tudo o que precisaria para fazer as comidas e seguiu para a casa de Sakura.

Na casa da amiga, tudo ocorreu como o esperado. Elas se divertiram o dia todo enquanto cozinhavam. Sakura e Ino discutiam constantemente, fazendo com que Hinata e Tenten rolassem de rir com tudo. Haviam marcado com os outros convidados para que chegassem às 19h e 45min. Depois de relembrar o horário, Tenten se lembrou de uma coisa:

- Ei meninas... Como é que vamos fazer o Neji vir até aqui?

Hinata arregalou os olhos e Sakura bateu em sua própria testa. Ninguém havia pensado nisso.

- Que merda! – Sakura resmungou. – Não faço idéia. Lógico que ele vai desconfiar se eu o chamar para vir até aqui...

- Deixem comigo! Eu irei até a casa dele de noite e o trarei até aqui! – Ino exclamou confiante.

- Posso saber o que você pretende dizer a ele, Porca?!

- Ah, nada demais! Direi que Tenten está aqui em sua casa se acabando de chorar e que não quer nos contar o que está acontecendo, mas sabemos que tem alguma coisa a ver com ele. Vou exigir que ele venha até aqui e esclareça tudo! – Ino disse descontraidamente.

Tenten se sentou. Não acreditava que sua amiga faria isso. Pior: era melhor acreditar, por que Ino faria isso. Hinata riu e Sakura aprovou a idéia. Tenten estava a beira de um surto.

- Você ficou doida Ino?! Afinal, você acha mesmo que ele vai cair nessa história ridícula?

- Claro que vai, sou uma ótima atriz! – Ino disse com uma piscadela.

- Não! De jeito nenhum... Tratem de pensar em outra coisa! – ela retrucou com voz fraca.

Mas nenhuma delas teve outra idéia. Na verdade, à exceção de Tenten, nem se esforçaram muito, pois estavam loucas para ver se Neji acreditaria em Ino. Então, continuaram com seus afazeres animadamente enquanto Tenten já sofria por antecipação. Como se não bastasse o risco de Neji odiar a história de festa surpresa, ainda tinha o fato da mentira ridícula de Ino. Tenten rezou para que, pelo menos naquele dia, o universo conspirasse a seu favor.

Por volta das cinco da tarde já estava tudo pronto. A grande sala da casa de Sakura estava belamente decorada com balões azuis e brancos, bem como delicados arranjos espalhados pelo cômodo. A mesa central estava ocupada com um lindo bolo feito por Tenten e com todos os doces. Duas mesas menores, uma de cada lado da mesa do bolo, estavam ocupadas com uma grande variedade de salgados e as bebidas estavam dispostas no balcão que separava a sala da cozinha. Em um canto da sala havia uma grande caixa branca para que os convidados colocassem seus presentes. Estava tudo muito bonito. Qualquer um adoraria uma surpresa como aquela. As garotas aproveitaram o tempo livre para se arrumarem. Vestiram-se de maneira simples, já que Ino não podia aparecer muito arrumada na casa de Neji, pois ele poderia desconfiar.

Elas esperaram todos os convidados chegarem para que Ino pudesse ir chamar Neji. Tenten estava quase passando mal de ansiedade. Já havia imaginado umas duzentas reações diferentes da parte do rapaz, e nenhuma delas era de aprovação à festa. Os outros se acabaram de rir quando Ino, pouco antes de sair, contara o que diria para arrastá-lo até a casa de Sakura.

Neji passou o domingo em casa. Mais um domingo como outro qualquer. Ele havia esperado que pelo menos sua prima tivesse se lembrado do seu aniversário, mas pelo visto ela também se esquecera, assim como os seus companheiros de time. Provavelmente Hinata teve um dia muito cheio, já que ele não a vira durante todo o dia. Ele estava tentando ocupar a mente com um livro quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Quando a abriu, ficou surpreso ao se deparar com Ino Yamanaka parada e com uma expressão homicida no rosto. E então ele disse:

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não só pode como deve! – ela exclamou irritada, colocando as mãos na cintura. – É o seguinte: Tenten está lá na casa da Testuda se acabando de chorar e não quer nos contar o que é. A única coisa que sabemos é que tem algo a ver com você. Não faço idéia do que você fez a ela seu baka, mas trate de consertar! Vamos lá falar com ela agora!

- Ei, eu não fiz nada! Eu nem vi a Tenten hoje e...

- E eu não quero saber! Você vem comigo AGORA! – Ino estava quase gritando. Neji ainda estava congelado. Não conseguia nem pensar em nada. A garota revirou os olhos e o puxou pelo braço, de modo que ele só teve tempo de bater a porta e seguir Ino até a casa de Sakura. Durante o caminho ele tentava repassar tudo o que conversara ou fizera com Tenten no dia anterior que justificasse o estado dela, mas ele não conseguia pensar em nada que fizesse sentido. Ao chegar à porta da casa, Ino a abriu e ele entrou logo em seguida. As luzes se acenderam repentinamente e um coro de Parabéns pra você encheu-lhe os ouvidos. Ele permaneceu parado, sem ação, surpreso. Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Shino estavam em sua frente, sorrindo e cantando. Quase no final da música, ele conseguiu dar um leve sorriso. Jamais imaginaria que alguém pudesse fazer uma festa surpresa para ele. Tenten foi a primeira a abraçar-lhe. Ela parecia muito feliz. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Somente após receber abraços e cumprimentos de cada um ele finalmente disse:

- Muito obrigado... Eu... Na verdade eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não precisa agradecer! – Tenten disse gentilmente.

Em seguida todos começaram a se servir. A comida estava maravilhosa, como já era de se esperar, já que Tenten comandara a cozinha. A noite fora bastante divertida. Eles se riram de se acabar da desculpa inventada por Ino e pelo fato de Neji ter acreditado. Deliciaram-se com histórias antigas, comentando da vida alheia, rindo uns dos outros. Apesar de não conversar muito, Neji parecia realmente feliz. Tenten, que estava sentada um pouco mais distante, o observava sem esconder seu contentamento. Tinha dado tudo certo. A comemoração se estendera até a madrugada, quando concluíram que no dia seguinte todos precisariam cumprir suas obrigações. Os rapazes começaram a se despedir, já que as garotas haviam combinado de dormir na casa de Sakura. Neji se despediu e agradeceu a todos. Ele foi o último a sair, carregando sua caixa de presentes. Tenten o acompanhou até a porta, ele colocou a caixa no chão e ela deu-lhe mais um abraço. Ainda abraçada a ele disse:

- Espero que tenha gostado.

- A idéia foi sua, não foi?

- Pode-se dizer que sim! – ela riu.

- Claro que gostei. Muito obrigado. Por tudo. – ele disse em voz baixa.

Dessa vez ele deu um beijo na bochecha da moça. Logo em seguida pegou sua caixa e seguiu para casa. Tenten, ligeiramente ruborizada, entrou na casa da amiga e logo as garotas começaram a fazer suposições e comentarem sobre a festa. Ao chegar em sua casa, Neji começou a abrir os presentes que ganhara. Ele nunca havia ganhado tantas coisas. Gostou de cada presente e de cada cartão e, propositalmente, deixara para abrir o Tenten por último. Quando abriu a caixa, encontrou um belo livro intitulado _O Homem e o Mar_, cuja capa era uma fotografia de um pôr-do-sol à beira-mar. Ele abriu o cartão de Tenten, que dizia:

_Neji,_

_ Feliz Aniversário! Espero de coração que tenha gostado da festa! Bom, eu não sou muito boa para escolher presentes e te juro que fui a todas as lojas da vila, mas não encontrei nada que achei que você gostaria. Depois de muito pensar, decidi te presentear com meu livro favorito, O Homem e o Mar. Nem sei se você gosta de poesias, mas acredite, minha intenção foi a melhor possível. Espero que você goste dele tanto quanto eu! _

_Lembra que eu te disse que morro de ciúmes dos meus livros? Pois é. Mesmo assim resolvi te dar o meu preferido porque quero que você saiba o quanto você é uma pessoa importante para mim. Desejo-te toda a felicidade do mundo, não apenas no dia do seu aniversário, mas todos os dias! _

_ Um beijo enorme!_

_ Tenten._

Neji não conseguia conter seu sorriso. Certamente ele iria gostar daquele livro do mesmo modo que gostara da festa. Tenten era uma pessoa incrível. Por isso que ele a amava tanto.

* * *

**N/A: **Florees, tai mais um capítulo para vocês!

Confesso que desta vez me empolguei, e esse cap. ficou maior que os anteriores... Espero que curtam!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem acompanhando minha fic! Tomara que eu esteja atendendo às expectativas!

Provavelmente vou demorar um pouquinho para atualizar, pois estou escrevendo uma nova fic (Naru/Hina) que pretendo postar ainda essa semana!

Para elogios, críticas e sugestões é só deixar uma review! ;)

Até a próximaa! =**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuidado

Neji não dormira na madrugada após sua festa de aniversário. Começou a ler o livro que Tenten lhe dera de presente. Além da beleza da capa, de fato, o conteúdo era fascinante. Ele não estava acostumado a ler poesias já que estas costumavam se tratar de sentimentos, da profundidade do ser humano. Comumente, o rapaz lia livros mais diretos, com o objetivo de estudar. Talvez essa fosse a primeira vez que ele se sentara para ler algo sem esse intuito. No livro, havia diversas poesias que abordavam romances, família, amizades, a relação entre o homem e a natureza... Enfim, assuntos tão cotidianos e sobre os quais ele sentia a necessidade de saber mais. Ficou lendo até o amanhecer, quando se deu conta que logo mais haveria treino.

Na verdade ele estava um pouco nervoso com a perspectiva de treinar. Mais especificamente, estava nervoso por que se encontraria com ela. Já havia agradecido pela festa, provavelmente agradeceria pelo presente, mas sentia que precisava fazer algo mais, só não sabia o quê. Entretanto, não podia conter a ansiedade para vê-la logo. Arrumou-se, tomou um breve café e, mesmo sem ter dormido, seguiu para o campo de treinamento. Chegou pontualmente, como sempre e se pôs a esperar pelos companheiros. Passados vinte minutos de pura ansiedade, ele enfim avistou Tenten caminhando preguiçosamente ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia! – ela o cumprimentou, sorrindo levemente e lhe dando um ligeiro abraço.

- Bom dia... – ele respondeu, também sorrindo. – Pelo visto, está sem disposição para treinar, não é?!

- Com certeza! – ela riu. – Praticamente não dormi. Eu e as meninas conversamos até o amanhecer...

- Imaginei... Acho melhor você ir para casa então... Treinaremos amanhã...

- Ahn não... Já que estou aqui vamos treinar logo! – ela disse num surto de animação.

- Tá, mas só treinaremos agora pela manhã... Será que o Lee vem?

- Acho que sim...

Pouco depois Lee chegou e o time iniciou o treinamento como de costume. Neji percebeu que os movimentos de Tenten pareciam um pouco mais lentos do que de costume, fato que ele atribuiu ao cansaço causado pelos preparativos e pela festa do dia anterior. Por volta do meio-dia, eles encerraram o treinamento. Lee seguiu o caminho de sua casa e Neji acompanhou Tenten até a dela. Quando chegaram à porta, ele disse:

- Muito obrigado pelo presente... Não precisava... Você deve ter tido muito trabalho com a festa e tudo...

- Ora, que bobagem, não precisa agradecer! E lógico que eu precisava te dar um presente! Espero mesmo que goste tanto quanto eu... – ela terminou a frase ligeiramente ruborizada ao se lembrar do cartão que escrevera para o rapaz.

Ele sorriu e ficou momentaneamente sem saber o que dizer. Tenten então resolveu quebrar o silencio:

- Sabe, achei que você ia odiar o negócio da festa surpresa... – ela disse descontraída.

- E porque eu odiaria? – ele perguntou arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas.

- Ahn Neji, convenhamos que festa surpresa não é beem sua cara, não é?! Juro que imaginei que sua melhor reação seria virar as costas e ir embora, largando todo mundo lá cantando parabéns para ninguém! – ela riu, fazendo-o sorrir também.

- Eu nunca faria isso!

- Que garantias eu tinha? – ela retrucou ainda sorrindo. – Mas arriscamos mesmo assim, e ainda bem que você gostou!

- Também estou gostando muito do livro que você me deu, comecei a lê-lo esta madrugada... – ele comentou.

- Sério? Ou você só está dizendo isso para me agradar? – ela retrucou, com um olhar desconfiado.

- É sério! Não entendo muito de poesias como você, mas estou gostando bastante...

Ela sorriu, seus olhos brilharam. Ele quase se perdeu naquele olhar de sincero contentamento. Tentou, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém que, algum dia, tivesse lhe direcionado um olhar tão carregado de significados como o dela. Neji era importante para Tenten. E Tenten também era importante para Neji, embora a jovem ainda não tivesse certeza disso. Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando a viu bocejar devido ao sono. Então disse:

- Já vou indo. Não vou mais te impedir de dormir...

Ela riu e respondeu:

- Tá certo! Mas trate de dormir também, já que virou a madrugada lendo!

- Vou tentar... Nos vemos amanhã!

- Até amanhã... – ela o abraçou, se permitindo perdurar-se preguiçosamente no pescoço do rapaz por alguns segundos. Ele retribuiu o abraço, com um largo sorriso. Era uma pena que ela não pudesse, naquele momento, ver a felicidade do Hyuuga ao abraça-la. Quando enfim se separaram, ele seguiu até sua casa planejando umas poucas horas de sono e dedicação de muitas outras ao seu novo livro. Tenten, entretanto, mal entrara em sua residência e já se largara no sofá. Estava exausta e olhe que a festa nem tinha sido tão trabalhosa. Pelo visto, ela estava gripando. Droga. Era só o que faltava. Sentia, além do cansaço, dores no corpo que não pareciam ter relação com o treino. Suspirou e ainda pensou em se levantar para fazer um chá, mas o cansaço a vencera e ela acabou dormindo no sofá.

No dia seguinte, Neji, pontual como de costume, já aguardava seus companheiros para mais um dia de treinamento. Com certa dificuldade, tentava focar seus pensamentos no treino que em breve se iniciaria, porém, a cada instante se flagrava pensando nela. De fato, ele agradecia por ter uma memória tão boa e assim conseguir recapitular tudo o que ela dizia ou fazia. Era impressionante como ele conseguia visualizar em sua mente cada expressão da kunoichi. Infelizmente, seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela chegada de um barulhento Lee, que falava tão rapidamente que o rapaz sequer tivera tempo de processar o que fora dito.

- Bom dia Lee... – ele começou, calmamente. – O que foi mesmo que você estava dizendo?

- Hey Neji, eu estava dizendo que hoje nós dois teremos que treinar dobrado já que ontem só treinamos de manhã. Além do mais, depois a Tenten terá que treinar muito mais já que hoje ela não vai vim – Lee comentou.

- Como você sabe que ela não vai vim? Afinal, por que ela não vem? – ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ela está gripada. Passei agora a pouco no hospital para ver a Nana sabe, ela ainda estava no plantão, e aí eu encontrei a Tenten-chan saindo do consultório da Sakura-chan. Tenten-chan queria vir para o treino, mas Sakura não deixou por que ela está com febre. Daí eu disse para ela ir pra casa descansar e que mais tarde eu passaria lá para vê-la...

Neji mal escutara as ultimas palavras pronunciadas por Lee e já se adiantara em direção à casa da kunoichi. Lee, surpreso, o gritou:

- Eeei, espere aí! Onde é que você vai?

- Vou ver se ela está precisando de alguma coisa. – ele disse, sem parar de caminhar e sem olhar para o amigo.

- Mas e o treino? Eu...

- Treinaremos amanhã. – Neji respondeu imediatamente. – Até mais!

- Então até! – Lee respondeu sorrindo. Era impressionante observar o quanto Neji estava mudando no que dizia respeito à Tenten.

Enquanto isso, Neji caminhava cada vez mais rápido. Tudo bem que era apenas uma gripe, mas ele estava preocupado mesmo assim. Raramente Tenten adoecia. Ela poderia estar precisando de alguma coisa. E ele também precisava verificar se ela estava se alimentando e tomando os remédios na hora certa, decerto ficaria mais tranquilo se assim fizesse. Ao chegar, bateu na porta e esperou. Alguns segundos depois, uma Tenten visivelmente amassada e com cara de quem acabara de acordar, abriu-a. Surpresa, ela perguntou:

- Neji?! O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como você está se sentindo. – ele respondeu prontamente.

- Estou mais ou menos... mas não precisa se preocupar, é só uma gripe mesmo. Entra! – ela convidou. Enquanto adentravam á pequena casa, ela continuou. - Afinal, por que você não está treinando com Lee?

- Por que você pode estar precisando de algo.

- Ahn Neji, obrigada pela preocupação, mas está tudo ok!

- Só uma pergunta: você comeu alguma coisa hoje?

Ela suspirou. Já sabia que ele iria reclamar de sua resposta.

- Não. Na verdade, nem estou com fome...

- Mas precisa comer mesmo assim. Aposto que você não está com disposição para preparar seu café da manhã. Então eu vou fazer. – ele disse, levantando-se de imediato e dirigindo-se à cozinha. Ela o seguiu, dizendo:

- Por favor, Neji, não precisa se incomodar! Pode deixar que eu me viro!

- Duvido que você vá se alimentar direito. Pelo menos por hoje eu vou cuidar disso.

Tenten estava estarrecida. Jamais esperara esse tipo de atitude de Neji. Ela não podia negar que ele estava sendo um fofo, mas mesmo assim, era estranho vê-lo em sua cozinha preparando chá e torradas. Simplesmente não combinava com ele. Ela tornou repetir:

- Não precisa se incomodar...

- Não é incômodo.

- Você deve ter outras coisas pra fazer...

- Farei amanhã.

- Então posso pelo menos te ajudar? – ela perguntou, dando-se por vencida.

- Não. – ele respondeu, sem se virar. – Você vai se deitar e quando tudo estiver pronto eu te chamo.

- Sabe, não estou morrendo e você não precisa servir de empregado para mim! – ela comentou, descontraída.

- Se eu fosse você, aproveitaria minha boa vontade em te servir de empregado hoje! – ele disse, com um sorrisinho. Ela suspirou.

- Só vou aceitar por que, pelo visto, você não vai largar do meu pé... – disse, saindo da cozinha e se deitando no sofá, no qual já havia um cobertor a sua espera. Neji sorriu e continuou a se ocupar com o chá. Deitada, Tenten tentava encontrar boas razões que justificassem a atitude do companheiro de time. Ele não estava normal, só podia ser. Fazendo um apanhado dos acontecimentos recentes, Neji tinha dormido na casa dela, depois a convidou para tomar sorvete, gostou da festa surpresa de aniversário e também afirmara ter gostado do presente que ela lhe dera. Ele estava mudando. Mudando para melhor, embora ela não achasse que o antigo Neji, mais sério e meio antissocial fosse ruim. No entanto, ela não poderia deixar de admitir que estava gostando das novas atitudes do rapaz. Gostando até demais, para ser sincera. E, mais uma vez, ela se perguntou se seria possível que ele a amasse, assim como ela o amava. E assim, a duvida mais uma vez se instalara em seu coração.

Alguns minutos depois, Neji foi até o sofá para ver se Tenten estava dormindo ou não. Como ela ainda permanecia acordada, olhando para a tv sem realmente prestar atenção, ele a chamou:

- Venha, está pronto.

Ela, lentamente se levantou e se dirigiu à cozinha. Chegando lá se deparou com uma mesa muito bem arrumada, com chá, biscoitos e torradas que, aparentemente, estavam ótimos. Mas ela sabia que, por causa da gripe, não sentiria o gosto de quase nada. Isso diminuiu mais ainda seu pouco apetite, entretanto, ao sentir o olhar de Neji em sua nuca, esperando que ela se sentasse e começasse a comer, a kunoichi assim o fez. Em seguida, ele se sentou defronte a ela e perguntou:

- Então, está bom?

- Aparentemente sim, porém não estou sentindo o sabor direito por causa da gripe... Mas mesmo assim obrigada!

- Por nada. – ele respondeu. Eles permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto comiam. Tenten comeu pouco, apenas para agradá-lo já que não estava com fome. Pelo menos ele pareceu um tantinho satisfeito quando terminaram o chá e ele começou a arrumar a mesa. Desta vez, mesmo sob protestos do rapaz, ela o ajudou a arrumar a cozinha, afirmando que ainda não estava aleijada. Quando terminaram de por tudo em ordem, Neji perguntou:

- Sakura passou quais remédios pra você?

- Ah, lá no consultório mesmo eu tomei um para a febre e dor no corpo, e ela mandou que eu tomasse outro comprimido só após o almoço. Fora isso, ela disse que eu deveria ficar em repouso e beber bastante líquido.

- Hum. Então, o que você quer de almoço? Não cozinho tão bem quanto você, mas já que você não está sentindo gosto de nada...

- Ahn Neji, por Kami, não precisa fazer meu almoço também!

- Mas vou fazer mesmo assim e você vai repousar. - ele disse, com um olhar sério. Era uma ordem. Ela suspirou.

- Nunca vi ninguém com tanta disposição para servir de empregado doméstico e de babá, sabia?! – ela comentou, sorrindo.

- Já disse que você deve aproveitar.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Vou deixar você escolher o cardápio!

- Certo. – ele disse. Gentilmente, o rapaz colocou a mão na testa dela para verificar a temperatura e, em seguida, falou: - Você ainda está meio febril... Vá se deitar e procure dormir um pouco.

Ela obedeceu sem contestar. Desta vez, Tenten optou por ir descansar em sua cama. Ficaria mais confortável lá. Em poucos minutos a jovem pegou no sono. Neji passou o resto da manhã se ocupando com o almoço que, embora simples, lhe tomara bastante tempo já que ele queria fazer seu melhor e, ao mesmo tempo, verificar a cada dez minutos se Tenten estava mesmo dormindo e se a febre já havia cedido. Já passava da uma da tarde quando a jovem, por fim, acordou. Apesar de o almoço ter ficado pronto bem antes, Neji preferiu esperar que ela acordasse por si só. Ele ficou satisfeito ao constatar que ela não tinha mais febre e que até comeu um pouco mais se comparado ao café da manhã. Após o almoço, ela tomou o remédio novamente e os dois se sentaram no sofá. Tenten estava sem sono, entretanto seu corpo pedia para que ela permanecesse deitada. Como não queria voltar para o seu quarto e deixar Neji sozinho novamente ela, sem muito pensar, pegou uma almofada, colocou-a no colo dele e em seguida deitou-se apoiando a cabeça na mesma. Neji pareceu surpreso, mas não fez objeção. Olhando para a tv, ela tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Por que você está fazendo tudo isso por mim?

- Por que você está gripada...

- Não estou falando só de hoje. De uns tempos pra cá você tem estado diferente, pelo menos comigo.

- Diferente como? – ele perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta. Seu coração estava acelerado. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Hinata e de como ela o aconselhara a mudar para Tenten. Pelo visto, funcionara. Tenten então respondeu:

- Ahn, não sei explicar direito... Mas você está diferente... mais comunicativo, mais preocupado comigo... E você ainda não me respondeu por que.

Ele não conseguiu elaborar uma resposta de imediato. Na verdade, ele sabia que a resposta certa seria um "por que eu te amo", mas ele ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para dizer. Não com essas palavras. Por fim, lembrou-se do cartão de aniversário que ela lhe dera e acabou por responder:

- Por que você é importante para mim.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Tenten não conseguira conter um sorriso. Neji então passou a acariciar os cabelos soltos da morena, apreciando o quanto eram macios. De fato, ele precisava cuidar dela mais vezes.

* * *

**N/A:** Floores, taí mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem!

Agradeço demais por cada review que recebi! Vocês são uns amores! *-*

Então, não deixem de mandar reviews! Quero muito saber a opinião de vocês sobre cada capítulo!

Beijinhoos e até o próximo cap.! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Estrelas

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde o dia em que Neji cuidara de Tenten. Apesar da melhora significativa que a jovem tivera no dia seguinte, o rapaz prosseguiu com seus cuidados, embora não tivesse tido a oportunidade de passar tanto tempo ao lado dela quanto gostaria. Ele a acompanhou por quase uma semana, até se certificar que ela estava completamente curada. Durante esse tempo, os dois, inevitavelmente, se aproximaram de um modo que nunca conseguiram antes, mesmo tendo convivido durante tantos anos. Naturalmente, Tenten sempre fora uma garota comunicativa, extrovertida e nunca tivera muitos problemas em se relacionar com outras pessoas. Em contrapartida, Neji era o oposto: um tanto reservado, desconfiado e antissocial, de modo que, por vezes, se escondia por trás de uma mascara de orgulho e arrogância. A jovem, a duras penas, aprendera a tolerar o comportamento do companheiro de time e, com o tempo, percebera que, no fundo, ele era uma boa pessoa, chegando a considerá-lo como um amigo, e depois até passando a amá-lo. Porém, ela sempre se perguntava como era capaz de amar um homem que, por vezes, era tão prepotente. Durante um tempo, atribuiu seus sentimentos ao fato de que ele a salvara em inúmeras ocasiões. Hoje, ela sabia que não era apenas por isso.

De fato, ultimamente Tenten sempre relembrava as atitudes recentes de Neji se perguntando o porquê de tanta mudança. Nos dias em que ele passara com ela, a jovem percebeu que ele cuidava dela de uma forma diferente. Obviamente, ela recebera visitas de seus amigos e amigas e todos se colocaram a disposição dela, caso precisasse. Entretanto, era bastante visível que a kunoichi estava apenas gripada, assim como qualquer outra pessoa pode ficar, e que ela se recuperaria facilmente. Apenas o Hyuuga estava se preocupando de um modo pouco exagerado. Preocupações típicas de quem está apaixonado. Depois de tanto relutar, Tenten finalmente aceitara a possibilidade de Neji realmente amá-la. Sorrindo, a jovem imaginou o quanto não deveria estar sendo complicado para um cara como ele demonstrar seus sentimentos. No fundo, ela sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até ele se abrir por completo.

Neji seguia com seu pequeno dilema interior: não conseguia falar para Tenten o que sentia. Inicialmente, com algum esforço, ele conseguiu mudar um pouco suas atitudes com relação a ela, entretanto, quando tivera a oportunidade de dizer com todas as letras que a amava, não conseguiu. E isso o deixou frustrado. Mesmo sabendo que ela o amava, ele tinha medo de que ela, não percebendo que o sentimento era recíproco, se conformasse em tê-lo apenas como um amigo. Ele suspirou. Precisava tomar uma providência. Decidiu que a convidaria para jantar.

De fato, Neji era o tipo de homem que, quando decidia fazer algo, fazia, por mais difícil que fosse. No entanto, a perspectiva de convidar Tenten para jantar estava assustando-o. Afinal, por que era tão difícil para ele convidar uma garota para sair? A verdade era que ele não sabia como faria o convite. Não era nenhuma data especial, portanto não haveria uma justificativa para que ele a levasse para jantar, e, provavelmente, ela perguntaria o porquê do repentino convite. Suspirando mais uma vez, ele resolveu fazer o convite mesmo assim. E se ela perguntasse o porquê, bem... na hora ele pensaria em algo para responder.

Antes de convidá-la, o rapaz concluiu que deveria comprar um presente para a kunoichi. E então ele se deparou com outro dilema: o que compraria para ela? Ele nunca tivera muito jeito para comprar presentes para ninguém e, geralmente, era a própria Tenten que o ajudava com essas coisas. Ela sempre dizia que, para presentear alguém, deveria sempre se lembrar de algo que a pessoa gostasse. Então ele se pôs a pensar sobre o que ela gostava. Obviamente a kunoichi gostava muito de armas, mas o rapaz concluiu que esse não seria um presente muito romântico. Cogitou a possibilidade de comprar uma joia, um colar ou coisa assim, no entanto, ele se lembrou de que foram poucas as vezes que a vira usando esse tipo de adereço. Por fim, pensou em um livro. Seria o presente perfeito, no entanto, com uma estante como a dela, achou difícil encontrar algum que ela não tivesse. Mesmo assim, decidiu que tentaria comprar um e, mesmo que fosse repetido, ela entenderia que a intenção fora a melhor.

Era manhã de sábado. Para certo desapontamento de Neji, seu time decidira que não haveria treino, pois, durante a semana, o treinamento fora exaustivo. Ele ficara chateado por que não veria a kunoichi. Talvez essa fosse uma das razões que o levara a pensar em convidá-la para jantar. Talvez fosse por que ele tivesse concluído que precisava agir. Tenten era bonita demais, gentil demais e querida demais por muita gente. Concorrentes não tardariam a aparecer. Só de pensar nessa possibilidade o rapaz se irritou. Decidiu ir logo até a casa da morena para fazer o convite e depois seguiria até a livraria para comprar o presente. Apesar de ainda não ter a mínima idéia do que diria, Neji se surpreendeu com a firmeza de seus passos ao se dirigir a casa de Tenten.

Ao chegar à porta da casa da kunoichi, o coração do Hyuuga estava acelerado. Na verdade, ele estava à beira de um infarto. Seu cérebro, um tanto superior quando comparado a qualquer outro, parecia ter parado de funcionar. Ele não conseguia formar uma frase que fizesse algum sentido. Que inferno! Onde estava sua autoconfiança quando ele mais precisava? Depois de respirar fundo umas seis vezes, tentando se controlar, ele bateu na porta. Aqueles malditos segundos de espera que sempre o atormentavam. Enfim, ela abrira a porta. E sorriu quando o viu. Na verdade, ela não se surpreendia mais com as visitas outrora inesperadas de Neji. Mas não pode deixar de notar que ele parecia um tantinho nervoso. Como sempre, ela quebrou o silêncio:

- Oi Neji! Tudo bem? Entra! – convidou cordialmente.

- Não precisa... eu... eu só vim... bem... – ele murmurou tão rápido que Tenten mal compreendera as últimas palavras. Intrigada, ela disse:

- Desculpe, mas não entendi direito o que você disse... Tem certeza de que não quer entrar um pouco?

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Por fim, as palavras fluíram:

- Na verdade, eu queria saber se você tem algo para fazer hoje à noite.

Mais intrigada do que antes, a kunoichi respondeu:

- Bem, eu acho que não...

- Acha ou tem certeza? – ele perguntou num ímpeto.

- Hum, tenho certeza então! Posso saber o porquê do seu interesse nisso? – ela respondeu com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios.

- Quer sair para jantar comigo? – ele retrucou, mal acreditando que conseguira pronunciar o convite. Enfim ela se surpreendera. A morena ficou momentaneamente sem fala enquanto o Hyuuga tentava manter a sua pose inabalável. Depois de se recuperar da surpresa com o convite inesperado, ela respondeu:

- Oh, quero... quero sim!

- Bem, então virei te buscar às 8. – ele disse, já se virando para sair.

- Certo... Ei! Espere! – ela o chamou. O rapaz tornou a se virar na direção dela. – Por que está me convidando para jantar?

Ele meramente deu de ombros e, com um leve sorriso seguiu seu caminho, deixando Tenten sem resposta. Ainda não era o momento certo para ela saber a justificativa. Mal acreditando que, apesar de toda falta de elaboração e romantismo, ela aceitara o convite, Neji, extremamente contente consigo mesmo apesar de demonstrar isso apenas com um leve sorriso, se dirigiu até a livraria. Ele gastou, no mínimo, umas três horas analisando cada livro de poesia e cada data de publicação, já que calculou que seria menos provável que ela tivesse algum dos mais recentes, pois ele pôde notar, ao observar a estante dela, que a maioria dos livros tinha um aspecto mais antigo. No fim das contas, ele decidira levar um belo exemplar de um poeta que, segundo o dono da livraria, agradava qualquer amante de poesias. Satisfeito que parte dos seus planos estivessem dando certo, o rapaz retornou para casa com um belo embrulho e, inquieto, tentou relaxar para esperar a hora de ir buscá-la.

Enquanto isso, Tenten ainda não processara direito o acontecido. Neji convidando-a para jantar? Tudo bem que, nos últimos tempos, ele a estava surpreendendo, porém essa superara qualquer expectativa que a kunoichi pudesse ter criado. Não era nenhuma data comemorativa e, pelo que ela se lembrava, não havia nenhuma razão especial para que os dois saíssem para jantar. Apesar de estar se convencendo de que Neji poderia estar apaixonado por ela, Tenten ainda teimava em ficar na defensiva. Na lógica dela, era melhor esperar o pior e se surpreender com algo bom do que criar expectativas que poderiam ser falsas. Suspirando, concluiu que só obteria respostas durante o jantar. Ainda estava pensativa quando uma nova batida na porta retirou-a de seus devaneios.

Hinata, Ino e Sakura aproveitaram as horas livres daquela manhã para visitar a amiga. Ao adentrarem a casa da morena, não puderam deixar de notar que ela ostentava um ar ligeiramente perplexo. Curiosa, Ino perguntou:

- Sim minha filha, que cara é essa? O que foi que houve?

- Neji me convidou para jantar com ele hoje à noite. – ela respondeu em voz baixa, quase não acreditando em suas próprias palavras.

Hinata sorriu e se apressou a perguntar os detalhes. Ino deu um gritinho histérico de alegria e começou a tagarelar sobre roupas, maquiagens e afins, se dirigindo ao quarto da amiga e prometendo que escolheria a melhor combinação. Sakura tinha uma expressão que, comicamente, mesclava alegria e alivio enquanto, com lágrimas nos olhos, comemorava exclamando: "Até que enfim uma de nós vai desencalhar! Obrigada meu Kami, obrigada! Que eu seja a próxima!". Tenten e Hinata não puderam deixar de rir.

Tenten contara para as amigas todo o ocorrido inúmeras vezes, já que elas queriam detalhes e mais detalhes. As garotas passaram quase todo o dia escolhendo roupas e acessórios, obrigando Tenten a experimentar quase todo o guarda-roupa até entrarem em um consenso a respeito do vestido mais bonito. O mesmo acontecera com relação à maquiagem. Depois de inúmeras combinações, se decidiram por cores leves que contrastavam com o belo vestido azul marinho que a morena usaria naquela noite. Somente depois que tudo estava escolhido, do penteado até o sapato, as três kunoichis deixaram a casa de Tenten conversando animadamente sobre os rumos que esse jantar poderia tomar.

Para Neji, se vestir de maneira mais social não fora muito difícil. Apesar da falta de costume em usar aquele tipo de roupa, ele soubera fazer uma boa escolha. De fato, qualquer mulher mataria para estar na companhia de um homem tão bonito. Mas ele estava realmente preocupado com o jantar em si. Nos últimos tempos ele não estava mais tendo tanta dificuldade para manter um diálogo com Tenten, entretanto ele sabia que essa era sua oportunidade de, finalmente, expor tudo o que sentia e pedi-la em namoro. Porém, ele tinha medo de não conseguir falar. Suspirando, ele tentou buscar dentro de si cada grama de autoconfiança e, por fim, saíra de casa para buscá-la.

Ao chegar à casa da morena, não pode deixar de se surpreender com a beleza da jovem. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro, adereços delicados na cor dourada que combinavam perfeitamente com os sapatos e com a maquiagem leve e estava com os cabelos soltos, adornados com uma pequena presilha. Tenten o convidou para entrar durante alguns momentos, enquanto ela pegava a bolsa. Ainda dentro da casa, Neji, timidamente, lhe deu o presente. Ela adorou e, sorrindo, agradeceu com um abraço forte. Ele quase se afogou naquele perfume inebriante.

Juntos, os dois se encaminharam para o restaurante. Eles percorreram todo o trajeto de braços dados e mantiveram uma conversa amena. O mais engraçado era que, para os dois, parecia que o mundo ao redor deixara de existir. Nenhum dos dois notara as expressões dos cidadãos que os viam, expressões essas que variavam da mais absoluta surpresa até as trocas de olhares que sustentavam um mudo "eu já sabia". O jantar também transcorrera de uma forma bastante tranquila, em que os dois falavam sobre os assuntos mais banais, se divertiam com velhas histórias e chegando até a confidenciar um para o outro, alguns planos para o futuro. Entretanto, Neji ainda não se sentira à vontade para expressar o real propósito daquele encontro. Talvez fosse por que o lugar estava rodeado de desconhecidos. De toda sorte, após pagar a conta, os dois deixaram o restaurante. Mesmo que, até aquele momento, Neji não tivesse justificado o convite, Tenten não estava se importando muito. A companhia dele fora bastante agradável.

Eles seguiam novamente de braços dados, entretanto logo Tenten percebeu que eles não estavam se dirigindo para a casa dela. Pelo visto, ele queria dar um passeio. No início do trajeto os dois conversaram um pouco, mas após alguns minutos silenciaram. Não era daqueles silêncios incômodos. Ambos estavam apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Caminharam até chegar num campo que ficava às margens da cidade. Era uma noite de céu limpo, no qual as estrelas pareciam jóias faiscando naquela vastidão escura. Sem dúvida, aquela era uma das paisagens mais belas que Tenten já vira na vida. Os dois se sentaram na grama. A kunoichi, contemplando o céu estrelado, não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Esta noite está tão bonita...

- Uhum... – ele respondeu, também mirando o céu. No fundo, ele sabia que deveria aproveitar o momento e dizer a ela tudo o que sentia. Era a ocasião perfeita: eles estavam a sós, num lugar bonito e romântico. Mas ele não conseguiu dizer. As benditas palavras não saíam de sua boca.

Tenten ainda observava as estrelas quando sentiu a mão de Neji tocar na sua. Ela se virou. Eles estavam próximos. Próximos demais. Ele, delicadamente, tocou-lhe a face com a outra mão. Os corações de ambos estavam acelerados. E, por fim, o tão esperado beijo aconteceu.

* * *

**N/A:** Floores, mil desculpas pela demora em postar! Mas é que ando tão atarefada, que quase não estou tendo tempo de escrever ;(

Espero que curtam esse cap.! Achei que ficou bonitinho, apesar de eu tê-lo escrito na correria. xD

Agradeço, de coração, por cada review!

E já sabem né? Espero novas reviews para saber a opinião de vcs sobre mais esse capitulo!

Beijinhoos e até a próxima (prometo que tentarei postar em breve)! :**


	8. Chapter 8

Namoro

Sem dúvida aquele fora o melhor beijo da vida de Tenten. O beijo com o qual sonhara durante tantos anos. Perfeito. E assim ela teve certeza. Certeza de que ele a amava, pois somente quando o sentimento era mútuo, um beijo conseguia ser tão maravilhoso. Além disso, ela não pôde deixar de apreciar a proximidade de ambos, o perfume que ele usava, a suavidade e o carinho com o qual o Hyuuga a envolvia em seus braços fortes.

Quando enfim se separaram, eles passaram alguns segundos apenas se encarando. Neji apreciava o brilho dos olhos castanhos da kunoichi. Tenten percebia o quanto o olhar do shinobi havia mudado. Era a primeira vez que ela conseguia decifrá-lo. Percebeu que aquele olhar estava carregado de um sentimento que, um dia, ela julgara que ele jamais poderia sentir por alguém como ela.

Felicidade. Era essa a palavra que os resumia. Sorrisos bobos, típicos dos casais apaixonados, brincavam nos lábios de ambos. Ele enlaçou uma das mãos dela na sua e, ainda olhando-a nos olhos, perguntou quase num sussuro:

- Quer ser minha namorada?

Desta vez, as palavras fluíram com facilidade. Ele não se deteve muito tempo pensando no que deveria dizer. Apenas disse. Ela desviou o olhar e seu sorriso se desfez. Algo, que julgava ser um problema, veio à sua mente: a família dele. Decerto eles criariam todo tipo de empecilho para que o namoro dos dois não desse certo. Era de conhecimento de todos que os Hyuuga queriam que seus jovens se relacionassem e casassem com outros pertencentes a clãs influentes. Fechando os olhos, ela suspirou e disse:

- Você tem certeza?

- Como assim? – ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não estava entendendo. Será que ele precisava fazer mais alguma coisa para provar que a amava? Ele apertou a mão dela, esperando uma resposta. Por fim ela disse:

- Sua família. Eles não vão ficar contentes. – ela se virou para encará-lo.

A expressão confusa de Neji foi substituída por uma irritada. Ele não devia nada a ninguém. Não estava fazendo nada de errado, portanto, estava pouco importando com o que sua família iria pensar. Fungando, disse:

- Pouco me importa se eles ficarão contentes ou não.

- Mas você pode se prejudicar por causa disso... – ela rebateu. Queria que ele avaliasse os problemas que namorar uma garota que não tinha nada a oferecer para uma família tão rica e influente. Temia que ele sofresse algum tipo de punição por causa dela.

- Já disse que não me importo. Não dou a mínima para o que eles pensam ou deixam de pensar. A única pessoa a quem devo alguma satisfação é Hinata, pois ela é a líder. E sei que ela vai nos apoiar, mesmo que precise ir contra o restante da família. – ele disse, ainda irritado. Por fim, repetiu a pergunta: - Então, quer ser minha namorada?

O sorriso voltara aos lábios da morena que, quase explodindo de tanto contentamento, respondeu:

- Claro que quero!

Mal ela terminara de pronunciar essas palavras, o Hyuuga já a puxara para um novo beijo. Beijo esse em que ambos tentaram demonstrar toda a paixão que quase os consumia naquele instante. E nada mais importava.

O casal ainda ficara um bom tempo abraçado sob aquela noite tão oportuna e acolhedora. Tenten se encaixava perfeitamente nos braços de Neji, que estava quase que embriagado com o perfume dela, do qual ele tanto gostava. De fato, ele jamais imaginara que a proximidade com alguém seria tão boa. Já era madrugada quando eles decidiram ir embora. Desta vez, Neji a levou até em casa abraçando-a pelos ombros enquanto ela o enlaçava pela cintura. Ao chegar à porta, despediram-se com mais um beijo demorado. Adentrando em sua pequena residência, Tenten se largara em sua cama mal acreditando em tudo o que havia acontecido. Agora ela era a namorada de Neji Hyuuga. E assim, ela adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto.

Neji demorara um pouco mais para adormecer. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida. No fim das contas, não fora muito difícil demonstrar para ela tudo o que sentia. Apenas se arrependia um pouco de não ter feito isso antes. Mas, a partir de agora, eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitarem juntos. Após repassar cada detalhe daquela noite em sua mente ele, por fim, dormiu.

Nos dias que se seguiram, a novidade que dizia respeito ao mais novo casal de Konoha já havia se espalhado. A maioria das pessoas não ficou realmente surpresa, entretanto, havia sempre aquelas garotas invejosas que se perguntavam, em tom escandalizado, como um dos shinobis mais bonitos de Konoha estava namorando uma garota tão _comum_ quanto Tenten. De fato, eles nem se importaram com o que as pessoas diziam ou deixavam de dizer. Estavam felizes. Seus amigos estavam contentes por eles. A família de Neji... bem... os mais velhos não ficaram nada contentes, entretanto, se contiveram nas críticas pois sabiam que Hinata os apoiava e a ultima coisa que queriam era mais um problema com a líder do clã.

Lee e Gai-sensei quase surtaram quando souberam que, finalmente, Neji e Tenten estavam juntos. Gai insistia que Neji finalmente estava liberando seu fogo da juventude. Lee, entre lágrimas dramáticas de alegria, concordava com seu sensei, já imaginava o casamento, e pedia para ser o padrinho do primeiro filho do casal. O Hyuuga se dividia entre constrangimento e irritação diante daquela cena. Tenten simplesmente estava se acabando de tanto rir.

Havia apenas alguns dias que estavam namorando, entretanto, Neji já sentia o quanto ele estava mudando. Evidentemente, ele tentava sempre manter sua pose altiva, mas tudo se desfazia na presença dela. Tenten o afetava de uma forma que ele jamais imaginara. Ao lado da kunoichi, ele sentia que poderia falar qualquer coisa, sem medo de parecer bobo; sentia-se à vontade para demonstrar seu amor, fosse com um abraço, um beijo ou uma declaração sussurrada em seu ouvido. O amor era transformador. Apesar de, inicialmente, achar que estava mudando apenas para ela, Neji também estava diferente com as outras pessoas. Não era uma mudança tão pronunciada, mas ele estava um pouco mais comunicativo e menos arrogante. E ela apenas sorria ao vê-lo crescer como pessoa.

De fato, agora eles passavam mais tempo juntos. Além dos treinos, nos dias de folga e nos fins de semana, eles estavam sempre juntos, ora a sós, ora com os amigos. Com o tempo, adquiriram certos hábitos, tal como tomar sorvete todo sábado à tarde. Tenten amava sorvete. Neji se tornou mais adepto à sobremesa por causa dela. E, durante essas tardes de sábado, os dois observavam um pedacinho da vida dos habitantes da vila passar pela praça. O Hyuuga estava se tornando mais observador. Era como se Tenten tivesse aberto seus olhos para uma realidade que ele insistia em ignorar. Ele era o tipo de pessoa que só se preocupava consigo mesmo ou com algo que lhe afetasse, beirando o egoísmo. Ela era o oposto – sempre atenta ao que acontecia ao seu redor, de modo que ficava de prontidão caso alguém precisasse de sua ajuda. E assim ele estava aprendendo. Aprendeu que nem sempre o fato de observar a vida de alguém o tornava um curioso inconveniente, especialmente quando se dedicava essa atenção para a vida dos amigos.

Em uma dessas tardes, após tomarem o sorvete, Neji e Tenten permaneceram sentados em um dos bancos da praça, conversando sobre os assuntos do dia a dia e praticando o que o rapaz apelidara de observação da vida alheia. Não puderam conter uma risada ao verem Naruto quase quebrar o pescoço para olhar Hinata se afastando, indo na direção oposta. Não era comum o Hyuuga fazer comentários, mas desta vez ele não se conteve e disse:

- Sabe, eu ainda não entendo qual é a do Naruto...

- Como assim, meu bem? – Tenten perguntou com um sorriso divertido. Neji quase nunca falava da vida de ninguém, talvez essa fosse a primeira vez e a kunoichi não pode deixar de achar graça.

- Não entendo se ele gosta ou não da Hinata... Eu sei que ele já disse que a ama, mas também não faz esforço algum para ficar com ela... – Neji respondeu pensativo.

- Acho que não se trata só de fazer esforço. Veja só, a Hinata-chan hoje é a líder de um dos clãs mais influentes de Konoha. Acredito que ele receia não ter nada demais para oferecer a ela. Eu sei como ele se sente. – ela finalizou com um suspiro.

- Lá vem você com essa insegurança boba de novo. – ele resmungou ligeiramente irritado. – Desde quando eu liguei para o que os anciãos do clã pensam? Quantas vezes precisarei te dizer que, se necessário, abandono tudo pra ficar com você?

- Ahn Neji! – ela sempre se emocionava com essas declarações repentinas do namorado. Quem era capaz de imaginar que o Hyuuga algum dia se expressaria com tanta facilidade? Ela então continuou, assumindo novamente um tom divertido: - Não precisa me dizer mais nenhuma vez! Eu sei que você não consegue mais viver sem mim!

Ele riu, puxando-a para um abraço forte enquanto dizia:

- Ainda bem que você sabe que não vivo sem você...

* * *

**N/A:** Floorees! Taí mais um capítulo para vocês!

Esse ficou curtinho... confesso que estou num cansaço mental tão grande por causa da faculdade, que acho que isso afetou minha criatividade... ç.ç

Enfim, espero que gostem mesmo assim, ou que, pelo menos, me perdoem se eu não agradar! =P

Gostaria de agradecer de coração a todas as reviews que recebi! Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanharem minha fic! Prometo que vou continuar tentando fazer meu melhor!

Aguardo novas reviews! *-*

Beijinhos em cada uma de vocês e voltarei em breve com um novo cap.! =*


	9. Chapter 9

Discussão

De fato, todo início de namoro é muito perfeito. Ambas as partes são carinhosas, compreensivas e evitam, a todo custo, iniciar uma discussão. Mas, no decorrer do tempo, as discussões são inevitáveis já que um relacionamento envolve duas pessoas e suas particularidades. E, evidentemente, com Neji e Tenten não poderia ser diferente. Havia se passado 3 meses de namoro e Tenten estava se controlando ao máximo. Neji era um ótimo namorado, entretanto, tinha um defeito que a incomodava muito: ciúme. Se, antes mesmo de começarem a namorar, Neji já tinha ciúmes da morena, imagine agora. Na mente dele, ela era quase uma propriedade exclusiva sua e o fato da jovem ser muito popular e ter vários amigos do sexo oposto era o suficiente para que ele ficasse emburrado.

E, apesar do Hyuuga ficar uma gracinha de cara emburrada, Tenten já estava ficando irritada. Ela sempre teve um carinho muito grande por seus amigos e, independentemente de serem homens ou mulheres, sempre os cumprimentava com um abraço. Era o jeito dela. Sempre fora assim: alegre, comunicativa, gentil e adorava abraçar as pessoas, pois acreditava que esse era o melhor meio de demonstrar o que sentia. Entretanto, seu namorado simplesmente detestava quando ela abraçava algum amigo e, apesar de nunca ter dito nada até aquele momento, o rapaz não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder sua expressão de desgosto. No início, Tenten resolveu ignorar. Depois, começou a considerar ter uma conversa séria e civilizada com Neji. Mas, no fim das contas, acabou explodindo.

Era fim de tarde de uma quarta feira. O casal estava retornando de um treino particularmente puxado. Estavam de mãos dadas e conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer quando Tenten avistou um amigo e acenou. Neji ficou mais sério que o normal. O tal amigo se aproximou para cumprimentar a kunoichi e, quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, a jovem soltou a mão do Hyuuga e abraçou o rapaz, sorrindo. Neji sentiu vontade de espancá-lo e, quando viu que era o tal Ryu, que tinha saído em missão junto com Tenten há algum tempo, sentiu vontade de matá-lo. Apesar de ter conseguido controlar bem seu impulso assassino, o rosto do Hyuuga era um reflexo do mais puro descontentamento. Mesmo assim, Tenten e Ryu conversaram brevemente e se despediram com outro abraço. O shinobi se despediu educadamente de Neji, que não se dignou a responder.

Quando seu amigo já estava longe o suficiente, Tenten passou a encarar Neji com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Simplesmente odiava quando ele fazia aquilo e já estava na hora de terem uma conversa sobre o assunto. Sem hesitar ela disse:

- Nem adianta você ficar com essa cara toda vez que eu cumprimentar um amigo meu, ouviu?! Não vou deixar de falar com ninguém por causa de seu ciúme bobo!

- Não me importo que você fale, mas precisa mesmo ficar abraçando todos eles? – ele perguntou com uma expressão indignada.

- Ah Neji, por favor! O que tem demais em um abraço? Sempre cumprimentei todos os meus amigos assim!

- Hum. Então isso significa que posso abraçar outras garotas, não é?

- Claro que você pode abraçar outras garotas, desde que elas sejam suas amigas. E, ao que me consta, as únicas amigas que você tem são as mesmas minhas. – ela finalizou cruzando os braços, extremamente irritada.

- Afinal, o que você acha que as pessoas vão pensar de você ao te verem abraçando qualquer um mesmo sendo minha namorada? – ele retrucou tentando se apegar a um argumento qualquer.

- Ah então é isso?! Sua maior preocupação é o que os outros pensam? – O rosto dela era uma mescla de raiva e desapontamento. Jamais imaginara que ele se apegaria a um argumento tão ridículo. Tremendo e a beira das lágrimas, continuou exaltada: - Engraçado... quando _eu_ estava preocupada com o que _sua_ família pensaria de mim e do nosso namoro você sempre adotou a posição de "Eu não me importo com nada disso", e agora está dando valor ao que as pessoas estranhas acham? Sinceramente, eu não esperava isso de você... Acreditava que você fosse um pouco mais maduro.

Dizendo isso, ela se afastou com passos firmes em direção a sua casa, lutando para não chorar. Ela não estava fazendo nada de errado e tinha convicção disso. Neji tinha que aprender a aceitar determinadas coisas, e ela jamais sacrificaria suas amizades por causa de um ciúme tolo e sem sentido. Em contrapartida, Neji ficara estático durante um momento, com as palavras que ela atirara ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ela tinha razão, embora ele odiasse admitir. Tentando engolir seu orgulho, ele foi atrás dela quase correndo. O Hyuuga a alcançou e a segurou pelo pulso. Ela parou, mas não se virou. Com esforço, ele disse:

- Tenten, precisamos conversar.

- Quando você amadurecer, me procure. – ela respondeu secamente e, se soltando dele, seguiu para casa sozinha.

O rapaz permaneceu na mesma posição, apenas observando a kunoichi se afastar. E agora? Ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer. Se ele fosse até a casa dela naquele momento para tentar conversar, provavelmente a discussão iria adiante. Ela estava bastante irritada. Ele, apesar de saber que a jovem tinha razão, não estava certo se admitiria isso. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sentia-se perdido. E se ela resolvesse terminar tudo por causa do ciúme dele? Neji tentou afastar esse pensamento num balançar de cabeça, entretanto, não conseguiu. Ainda meio desorientado e absorto em pensamentos, ele seguiu para sua residência sem realmente prestar atenção no caminho, de modo que nem ouviu os cumprimentos de Sakura e Ino, que estavam passando.

Obviamente as duas não puderam deixar de comentar sobre a expressão distante e triste do amigo. Isso não era um bom sinal. Sakura, que de certa forma tinha um olhar clínico para relacionamentos alheios, disse:

- Pelo visto, Neji e Tenten brigaram...

- Por que será heim?! Fiquei curiosa agora! – Ino comentou.

- Você curiosa, grande novidade. – Sakura retrucou, revirando os olhos. Depois continuou: - Sabe, acho que poderíamos dar uma passadinha na casa dela para vermos se ela está bem...

- Hunf, depois eu que sou curiosa, não é Testuda?! – a loira alfinetou.

- Só estou preocupada com minha amiga, Porca! – Sakura exclamou.

- É, eu também... além de preocupada, estou curiosa! Ande logo, vamos!

E as duas seguiram em direção à casa da morena. Enquanto isso, Tenten se encontrava largada no sofá de sua pequena sala, ainda indignada com o comportamento de Neji. Quando ouviu batidas na porta, imaginou que fosse ele e então levantou-se preparada para dar mandá-lo embora. Ao abrir, se surpreendeu ao ver Ino e Sakura paradas defronte a ela.

- Meninas! Entrem! E aí, como estão?

- Ah, estamos ótimas! – Ino respondeu por ela e por Sakura. – Na verdade, queremos saber como você está.

- Como assim? – a morena perguntou confusa.

- Temos quase certeza que você e Neji brigaram, a julgar pela cara dele quando passou por nós. – Sakura se manifestou. – Então, você está bem?

- Vou sobreviver... – comentou com um sorrisinho triste.

- Sinceramente, estou curiosa! O que foi que houve Tenten-chan? – Ino perguntou. Sakura revirou os olhos indignada: será que a Porca precisava mesmo fazer essa pergunta tão direta? Mas Tenten meramente sorriu e, como sabia que a amiga era curiosa e, de todo modo, pretendia contar o que aconteceu, respondeu:

- Ah meninas, o problema todo é ciúme. Neji simplesmente não aceita minhas amizades com outros rapazes. Toda vez que eu falo ou abraço um amigo, ele fica emburrado, chato, não quer conversar, enfim, hoje eu não aguentei mais. Resolvi por as coisas em pratos limpos e acreditam que ele teve a coragem de dizer que age assim por que está preocupado com o que os outros vão pensar?! Quando eu estava preocupada com a opinião da família dele com relação ao nosso namoro ele foi o primeiro a dizer que não era para nos importarmos com isso... agora ele está preocupado com a opinião de pessoas que não têm nada a ver com o nosso relacionamento... – ela finalizou suspirando.

- E o que você disse a ele no fim das contas? – Ino questionou.

- Disse que quando ele amadurecesse, me procurasse. – Tenten respondeu. Ino deu um sorriso de aprovação: achava que um pequeno susto faria Neji repensar suas atitudes. Sakura, entretanto, meneou a cabeça num gesto desaprovador e disse:

- Tenten-chan, é tão difícil arrumar um namorado hoje em dia... preserve o seu!

- Sakura! – retrucou Ino irritada. – E quem disse que eles terminaram?! Você está doida é?

- Eu sei que eles não terminaram Porca! Só estou aconselhando a Tenten-chan a repensar e conversar com ele de novo! Não quero que ela volte a ser encalhada igual à gente!

- E quem disse que eu estou encalhada, Testuda? – Ino resmungou furiosa. Sakura não lhe deu atenção e Tenten não pode conter uma risada. A morena então resolveu se manifestar antes que a discussão entre as duas amigas se alongasse:

- Não se preocupem meninas. Acho que, no fim das contas, terei que procurá-lo para conversarmos. Duvido que o orgulho daquele baka permita que ele me procure.

- Mas deixe-o pensar um pouquinho, sentir sua falta sabe! – Ino comentou com uma piscadela. Tenten sorriu e concordou com a amiga, embora duvidasse de quanto tempo ela iria conseguir ficar longe dele. Então, cansada de falar e pensar em Neji, a morena mudou o rumo da conversa com as amigas, e as três agora davam muitas risadas enquanto comentavam os mais recentes fatos da vila.

Enquanto isso, o Hyuuga se encontrava inquieto em sua casa. A última frase que Tenten lhe dirigira naquele dia ainda martelava em seus ouvidos. _"Quando você amadurecer, me procure."_. Droga. Ele estava confuso. Para ser mais sincero, com medo. Medo de que ela quisesse terminar de uma vez. Tudo bem que parecia exagero terminar assim, logo na primeira discussão, mas Neji não sabia ao certo o que se passava na cabeça de Tenten. No entanto, sabia o que fazer: pedir desculpas e controlar seu ciúme. E tinha que admitir, não era coisas fáceis de fazer.

Ele já havia se desculpado com ela uma vez e nem fora tão difícil assim. Porém, na situação atual, pedir desculpas era um pouquinho mais complicado. Ela estava muito chateada, poderia não aceitar o pedido de desculpas, além do que, ele precisaria passar por cima do seu orgulho, que não era pequeno. Entretanto, controlar seu ciúme seria muito mais difícil. De fato, várias vezes desde que começaram a namorar, Neji tentou colocar em sua cabeça que Tenten não era sua propriedade. Mas suas tentativas, de certo modo, fracassaram. Bom, conseguira alguma conquista quando enfim, parara de sentir ciúmes dos seus próprios amigos, que de fato, eram mais amigos dela do que dele. No início do namoro, ele sentia ciúme de Kiba já que toda vez que ele encontrava Tenten, fazia questão de parar para conversar com a kunoichi; odiava o modo como Naruto a abraçava enquanto caminhavam conversando e até mesmo conseguia sentir ciúme do jeito sonso e preguiçoso com o qual Shikamaru se dirigia a ela. Mas com o passar do tempo, ele aceitou que eram apenas demonstrações de amizade. Contudo, aceitar que ela tinha muitos outros amigos era uma questão delicada.

Bom, ele teria que aceitar. Ou pelo menos aprender a controlar sua expressão de descontentamento toda vez que ela falava com outro rapaz. É, seria um bom começo e evitaria outras discussões. Agora, ele precisava pensar em um pedido de desculpas adequado. Não queria apenas bater na porta da casa dela e dizer somente um _me desculpe_. A ocasião exigia um pouquinho de romantismo. Flores talvez. Ino poderia ajudá-lo a escolher um buquê que Tenten gostasse. Ele suspirou. Estava decidido: no dia seguinte iria até a floricultura da família Yamanaka, compraria um belo buquê e depois iria até a casa dela, como sempre fazia para irem juntos para o treino. E o que diria a ela? Bem, não sabia ao certo, mas tinha uma vaga idéia.

No dia seguinte, Neji se levantou cedo depois de uma noite mal dormida. Odiava o fato de ter discutido com Tenten. Tinha medo do que ela poderia estar sentindo naquele momento. Mas precisava ser homem o suficiente para reconhecer que estava errado (por mais difícil que fosse admitir) e torcer para que ela o perdoasse. Ele também estava se sentindo um fraco. Jamais imaginara que poderia ser tão dependente de outra pessoa, de uma mulher. Não tinha nem 24 horas que os dois haviam discutido e ele já se encontrava naquela angústia para consertar as coisas. De certo modo, o amor enfraquecia. E até que não era tão ruim ser fraco neste aspecto.

Seu time combinara de iniciar o treino às duas da tarde. Entretanto, pouco depois de almoçar, o Hyuuga se dirigiu até a floricultura de Ino e ficou aliviado de constatar que a loira se encontrava no estabelecimento. Antes de entrar, porém, deu um leve suspiro ao imaginar a quantidade de perguntas que a kunoichi iria fazer. Bom, se ele dissesse a verdade, talvez a jovem pudesse ajudá-lo melhor não é? Decidido, ele por fim entrou na loja. Quando Ino o viu, não pode conter um sorriso maroto, pois já imaginava do que ele queria. Ele então se aproximou do balcão e disse:

- Boa tarde Ino...

- Boa tarde Neji! – ela respondeu animada. – Como posso te ajudar?

- Bem... é que... é que eu gostaria de comprar um buquê para Tenten e, como não entendo de flores, achei que você poderia me ajudar... – ele disse com certo esforço.

- Oh, claro que posso! Mas então, qual é a ocasião mesmo? – ela perguntou apesar de saber de todo o ocorrido. Ino simplesmente estava louca para ver o que Neji diria.

- Ahn... – ele hesitou por um momento, mas respondeu: - Eu e Tenten discutimos ontem. E agora eu tenho que me desculpar e achei que seria uma boa idéia levar umas flores...

- É uma ótima idéia! – ela respondeu sorrindo. Ele achou que ela faria perguntas sobre a briga, mas a loira não fez e, saindo detrás do balcão, foi escolher as flores para o buquê. Ele a seguiu. Ino parou defronte a uma prateleira que continha uma sequencia de grandes vasos os quais abrigavam bonitas flores nas cores branca, rosada e avermelhada. O rapaz não sabia que tipo de flor era aquela, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca para perguntar, a loira disse:

- Essas flores aqui se chamam camélias, são as favoritas da Tenten! Vou montar um buquê com as de cor rosa, que significam grandeza da alma, junto com as brancas, que traduzem a beleza perfeita... – ela disse enquanto sorria.

Ele também sorriu. Agora sabia qual era a flor favorita de Tenten, e de fato, esta possuía belos significados. Em poucos minutos Ino preparou um belo buquê mesclando camélias rosadas e brancas. Enquanto lhe entregava, ela o aconselhou:

- Como você vai entregar pessoalmente, não escreva desculpas no cartão! Acho que basta escrever um "eu te amo"... O melhor mesmo é vocês se acertarem com uma boa conversa!

Neji concordou com um aceno de cabeça, rapidamente escreveu "eu te amo" em um simples cartão branco e pagou pelo buquê enquanto agradecia a loira pelas flores e pelo conselho. Sorrindo, ela o observou deixar a floricultura. Nervoso, ele se dirigiu para a casa de Tenten.

A morena estava em casa e, apesar de transparecer serenidade, estava triste com a situação. Não gostava de brigar com ninguém, muito menos com Neji. Mas talvez essa discussão fosse necessária para que ele repensasse suas atitudes. Enfim, duvidou que ele viesse buscá-la para irem juntos para o treino, entretanto, sabia que o encontraria lá. Suspirando, começou a arrumar suas coisas enquanto pensava no que deveria dizer ou não dizer.

Assim que chegou à casa da kunoichi, o Hyuuga tomou coragem e bateu na porta. Ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir as batidas: estava quase no horário de seguir para o campo de treinamento... será que era ele? Com o coração acelerado, ela correu para abrir. E não pôde conter um sorriso ao vê-lo parado em sua frente, com um lindo buquê de camélias em sua mão que, certamente, fora feito por Ino. Ele estendeu o buquê para a jovem e começou a dizer:

- Por favor, me perdoe Tenten. Reconheço que meu ciúme não é bom para você e, muito menos para mim... eu... eu prometo que vou melhorar e...

- Promete mesmo? – ela perguntou enquanto pegava as flores, achando certa graça no modo nervoso como ele falava.

- Prometo. – ele respondeu agora sorrindo tranquilo.

O sorriso de ambos se alargou, e no minuto seguinte o casal se perdia em mais um beijo apaixonado. De fato, melhor que o beijo do início do namoro, era o beijo de reconciliação.

* * *

**N/A:** Floores, mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar! Enfim estou de férias! =D vou ter só um mês de folga, mas prometo escrever o tanto que minha criatividade permitir!

Espero, de coração, que vocês gostem de mais esse cap.!

Aguardo reviews (elogiando, criticando ou dando sugestões =))!

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
